Five Nigths at Freddy s Amor Robotico
by megapikachu17
Summary: Despues de que freddy fazbear pizza cerrara Freddy y sus amigos tienen una vida normal pero Freddy,Chica,Toy Freddy y Toychica tendran una mision importante que pondra a prueba sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1 Freddy Fazbear Pizza

Aviso:five nihts at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:un saludo especial nojenifer espero y te este fanfic.

Capitulo 1 Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Era una linda mañana en la pizeria de freddy fazbear pizza aquí se encuentran unos robots animatronicos que entretienen a los niños por el dia aunque cuando nadie esta o cuando el restaurante cierra estos animatronicos pueden llevar una vida normal despues de un incidente en 1987 muy famoso llamado la mordida del 87 el restaurante tuvo que cerrar sus puertas dejando abandonados a los animatronicos que ahora utilizan esta pizeria abandonada como su hogar.

Martes 9:00 A.M. Parts and Service.

En la oscuridad se pueden ver dos ojos blancos era Freddy que se acababa de levantarse mientras buscaba su viejo sombrero y corbatín se estiro y bostezo suavemente para no despertar a sus amigo de ahí se levanto y fue para la cocina a prepararse un café para despertarse por completo al llegar ve a un oso parecido a el sino con algunas diferencias.

"hola hermano como estas"pregunto Freddy al otro oso que estaba cocinando algo.

"ha hola Freddy estoy bien preparo el desayuno quieres algo"dijo Toy Freddy se veía un poco descuidado tenia harina en toda la cara no tenia su sombrero habitual tenia uno de chef y una bata también sucia. "Si un café si no es mucha molestia"dijo Freddy con un bostezo"okey un cafe marchado"dijo toy Freddy mientras sacaba unos panqueques de la Freddy le parecio extraño que su hermano estuviera cocinando si el sabia que la que cocinaba era Toy Chica una amiga cercana a su hermano aunque tambien le dio una punzada al corazon cuando recordo a Chica su mejor amiga a ella le gustaba tambien cocinar pero desde que cerraron fredbears family dinner y los intentaron de mejorar pero no terminaron dejandolos dañados Chica habia quedado sin manos para cocinar eso le dolio mucho pero cuando estaba pensando en eso Toy Freddy ya habia llegado con una tasa de café.

"te pasa algo te noto muy decaido"dijo Toy Freddy con una cara de preocupacion.

"no no te preocupes solo estoy cansado"dijo Freddy recibiendo la tasa"Gracias"dijo Freddy saboreando el café"no hay problema bueno tengo que apurarme que va a llegar Toy Bonnie y seguro me molestara con que termine rapido para que pueda comer"dijo Toy Freddy llendo hacia la estufa y poniendo mas panqueques.

De repente entro un zorro de color rojo con muchos agujeros en sus brazos,su oraja derecha no tenia traje,y tenia un gran agujero en la barriga con el entro un conejo purpura que nno enia cara,le faltaba un brazo y sus ojos eran dos puntos de color rojo.

"Hola chicos como estan"dijo Bonnie saludando con su unico brazo."Hola capitanes Freddys foxy reportandose"dijo haciendo una saludo como los soldados."Hola Bonnie y Foxy veo que se levantaron"dijo Freddy viendo sentarse a sus dos amigos."Hola chicos a por cierto Bonnie cuando es que Puppet te va a arreglar el brazo?"dijo Toy Freddy poniendo platos con panqueques en la mesa"dijo que esta semana probablemente"dijo Bonnie empezando a comer los panqueques(no me digan como es que come por yo ni lo se xd)"y Chica"pregunto Freddy extrañado ya que siempre venian sus tres amigos.

"Al parecer sigue dormida y como no quiero perder mi otro brazo por despertarla ahí la deje que durmiera"dijo Bonnie"bueno sera mejor que yo le lleve el desayuno"dijo Freddy cogiendo su plato con panqueques para darselo a Chica."Oye hermano pero ese es tu desayuno"dijo Toy Freddy"tranquilo yo ya comere despues"dijo Freddy y salio de la cocina dirigiendose a parts and service al llegar prende una poco la luz y ve a Chica en su cama muy profunda eso hiso que Freddy se la quedara viendo un rato hasta que reacciono y sonrojado penso"que demonios haces imbecil son te la puedes quedar viendo asi como asi"pero luego prosiguio con lo que vino a hacer la empezo a sacudir suavemente.

Chica empezo abrir los ojos lentamente y se enderezo en la cama."Hola chica"dijo Freddy con una sonrisa mientras ella tambien sonrio"buenos dias Freddy como amaneciste"dijo Chica"bien gracias por cierto..."dijo dejando enfrente de ella el plato con panqueques"aquí tienes el desayuno"dijo con una sonrisa calmada "gracias eso es muy dulce de tu parte"dijo abrazando a freddy(no tenia manos pero si brazos)Freddy fue tomado por sorpresa pero despues correspondio el abrazo al terminar Chica tenia un leve sonrojo en la cara"gracias por todo lo uqe has hecho pormi"dijo Chica un poco apenada porque desde que ella no pudo cocinar estaba muy decaida y fue Freddy quien la reconforto todo el tiempo hasta que ya no estaba triste"no me tienes que dar las gracias tu no te merecías esto es lo menos que pude hacer"dijo Freddy"bueno tengo que irme"dijo Freddy llendose a la salida pero antes de que saliera sintio unos brazos rodeandolo miro atrás y fue sorprndido con un beso que Chica le dio en la mejilla despues de eso ella regreso a su cama para continuar comiendo pero agachando la cabeza ocultando el enorme sonrojo que staba en su cara Freddy por su lado se rascaba su cabeza muy apenado y decidio seguir a la cocina cuando entro vio que habian llegado Toy Bonnie,Mangle y Toy chica al parecer Toy Chica estaba ayudando a Toy Freddy en ordenar la cocina mientras que Mangle y Toy Bonnie estaban hablando con Bonnie y Foxy.

Toy Freddy se acerco con un plato con panqueques"aquí tienes hermano tienes que comer"dijo Toy Freddy volviendo para lavar los platos"listo gracias"dijo Freddy comenzando a comer.

Continuara...

Espero y les guste esta historia diganmen ideas para la historia yo siempre la tomare en ecuenta.


	2. Chapter 2 La llegada de la navidad

Aviso:five nihts at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:gracias por los que dejan una review me estima muchisimo en seguir con mis proyectos.

Capitulo 2 La llegada de la navidad.

Después de que todos desayunaran fueron al escenario y Chica que ya había terminado dejo el plato en la cocina y se reunió con los demás.

En el escenario estaban los dos Freddys que iban a dar las noticias a sus amigos.

Freddy comenzó:"bueno como saben nos acercamos cada vez mas a la navidad asi que hay que empezar a re modelar este lugar antes de..."Toy Bonnie interrumpió"espera es navidad yo que pensé que era Halloween ¿ahora que hago con este disfraz?"y todos lo miraban raro por que tenia un disfraz de Robin luego Freddy continuo"bueno hay que decorar este lugar y ademas vamos a celebrar también el aniversario desde que abrió la pizzeria"después Toy Freddy tomo la palabra"bien nos dividiremos en grupos de tres para cubrir mayor terreno asi que:

"Mangle,Foxy y Toy Bonnie se encargaran de la parte este de la pizeria"

"Bonnie,Balloon Boy y Puppet se encargaran de la parte oeste"

"Yo,Toy Chica y Plushtrap nos encargaremos de la parte sur"(para lo que preguntan este plushtrap vino del anterior restaurante fredbears family dinner)

"Y Freddy,Chica y Golden Freddy se encargaran de la parte norte"

"Eso es todo por ahora pueden retirarse"dijo Freddy después todos los animatronicos se fueron a hacer sus asuntos Bonnie se iban a hacer travesuras o bromas navideñas para celebrarla,Foxy se iba a un pirate cove que le hicieron para que el tuviera un lugar para el solo como Mangle en el Kids cove,Puppet fue a ver si podía conseguir piezas para arreglarle el brazo a Bonnie,las Chicas se iban a conversar en la cocina,ahí Freddy se retiro a ver el estado de la pizeria y Toy Freddy decidió salir a la azotea a continuar un proyecto que estaba haciendo era una sorpresa para alguien.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido.

Entraba un oso con una apariencia aterradora tenia gorro de color morado y un corbatín del mismo color,fue donde estaba un oso igual a el sino que este era todo negro con sombrero y corbatín de color amarillo.

"Que vamos a hacer con estos inútiles"dijo el oso amarillo.

"Por ahora nada no deben percatarse de nuestra presencia por ahora solo necesitamos a los dos osos vivos aun no hay que usar la fuerza"dijo el oso negro con una minipantalla en sus manos donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la pizeria.

Toy Freddy estaba en la azotea tejiendo una bufanda tuvo que entrenar bastante para logra tejer bien era de color café con rayas amarillas y unos detalles de corazón estaba divagando un poco sobre todo la diversión que tuvieron intentando llegar hasta el guardia era divertido verle la cara de susto que tenia cuando casi lo mata pero tenia buenos reflejos para esquivarlos pero aun así se divirtieron estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y entro Toy Bonnie"oye ¿para quien es esa bufanda?"dijo Toy Bonnie haciendo que Toy Freddy gritara para luego darle un puñetazo"que acaso eres imbécil me mataste del susto"dijo enojado y se veía ademas sonrojado ya que Toy Bonnie lo había descubierto con la bufanda que tejía.

"oye viejo lo siento no sabia que te asustabas tan fácilmente pero ya dime para quien es esta bufanda"pregunto Toy Bonnie"para nadie"dijo Toy Freddy nervioso ya que sabia que no era cierto"Vamos viejo ya se que te mueres por Toy Chica no soy ciego"dijo Toy Bonnie."Eso no es cierto"dijo Toy Freddy sonrojado desde que conoció a Toy Chica no deja de pensar en ella y aprovecho que se avecinaba navidad para hacerle un regalo especial en este caso la bufanda"vamos jefe por que no simplemente le dices lo que sientes"dijo Toy Bonnie un poco confundido porque no sabia lo difícil que era"Ella seguramente me rechazaría ella es muy linda para un oso barrigón como yo"dijo Toy Freddy con tristeza"Solo se me ocurre una cosa que podrías hacer para descubrir si le gustas o no","dime"dijo Toy Freddy interesado en el plan que su mejor amigo tenia planeado."Tienes que pasar mas tiempo con ella así iras descubriendo cuales son sus sentimientos"dijo Toy Bonnie"Eso haré gracias Toy Bonnie"exclamo Tooy Freddy."no hay problema bueno me tengo que ir adiós"dijo Toy Bonnie dirigiéndose a la salida de la azotea dejando a Toy Freddy pensando un plan para pasar mas tiempo con Toy Chica mientras seguía tejiendo.

Mientras alrededor de la pizeria Freddy se sentía cansado y no sabia por que de pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo pero no le dio importancia cuando termino de patrullar todo y asegurarse que nada estaba roto iba a devolverse pero una voz le susurro"shhhh"mientras sentía algo puntiagudo atravesando su traje después esa figura desapareció sin dejar rastro Freddy cayo malherido.

Continuara...

 **Espero que les haya gustado gracias por los review ahora antes de terminar voy a responder a unas preguntas que tenia un review así aclaro sus dudas.**

 **En primera me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia haré mi mayor esfuerzo en seguir,sobre de la palabra 'dijo' si tienes razón la uso mucho ya mientras avanzo resolveré eso,con lo de los errores de ortografía tienes razón tratare de mejorar,bueno ahora a las preguntas que me hiciste.**

 **Luna Kagamine:¿son humanizados?.**

 **megapikachu17:No a mi no me gusta tanto poner personajes en modo humano asi que en esta historia son los mismos de siempre robots.**

 **Luna Kagamine:¿mangle acá es hombre o mujer?**

 **megapikachu17:pues yo siempre la veo como mujer así que en esta historia es mujer.**

 **Luna Kagamine:¿Y Puppet?**

 **megapikachu17:tranquila el aparecerá yo pondré a todos los animatronicos no te preocupes.**

 **Luna Kagamine:¿Vas a incluir otra pareja?**

 **megapikachu17:si y si tienen una pareja que les gustaría que incluyera no mas díganmelo y yo veré cuales incluyo.**

 **Luna Kagamine:¿Eres Hombre o Mujer?**

 **megapikachu17:soy Hombre.**

 **bueno eso es todo si quieren ayudarme con ideas son mas que bienvenidas bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 La Misión

Aviso:five nihts at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:si quieren la aparición de otra pareja díganmelo y luego pensare cuales incluyo.

Capitulo 3:La Misión.

Martes 6:30 P.M.

Puppet ya había terminado de arreglar el brazo de Bonnie "gracias Puppet pensaba que no volvería tocar guitarra"exclamo Bonnie aliviado ya que desde que abandonaron el proyecto de reconocimiento facial para el y sus amigos le destruyeron el brazo"aun no hemos terminado"dijo Puppet yendo hacia una caja donde saco material de traje morado y empezó a cubrir el brazo de Bonnie cuando termino "bien ya terminamos"dijo Puppet con una sonrisa como Bonnie empezó a mover el brazo y festejo"yuuuuhuuu esta como nuevo"grito Bonnie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. Despues todo se tranquilizo pero cuando todos estaban en el comedor listos para comer ahí notaban que alguien faltaba la primera en hablar fue Chica "¿hey donde esta Freddy?"pregunto preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado"ya no te pongas a llorar como niña ire a buscarlo"dijo Bonnie irritado por el lloriqueo de salio de la cocina y empezó a a buscar por toda la pizeria pero no encontraba a Freddy por ninguna parte"¡FREDDY AMIGO DONDE ESTAS?"exclamo Bonnie pero no hubo respuesta.

Hasta que llego a la zona mas alegada de la pizeria miro para todos lados hasta que aun sin rostro se le pudiera ver la cara de espanto que tuvo allá en el suelo había un Freddy inmóvil tirado en el suelo casi con un impulso llego donde estaba su mejor amigo"Freddy viejo estas bien"pregunto precupado pero vio que no despertaba"¡AYUDA ALGUIEN AYUDEME!"grito Bonnie eso atrajo a los demas que miraron con horror los primeros en acercarse fueron Chica y Toy Freddy con Puppet que traia una camilla ya que tenia un mal presentimiento cuando escucho el grito de a Freddy en la camilla con Chica tomándole la mano y llorando.Y Toy Freddy si bien si estaba llorando sino que se habia bajado el sombrero de la tristeza pero si se acercaban lo suficiente se vería las lagrimas Toy Chica se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarlo y fueron con los demas.

Llegaron a parts and service dejando a Freddy sobre una mesa para arreglarlo busco piezas de repuesto pero vio su caja con las piezas y estaban destruidas"Maldición"exclamo Puppet con frustración busco por todas partes pero no encontró piezas volvió con los demás con una cara de enojo mezclada con ira"¿Que paso?"dijo Chica con una cara de preocupación"solo tengo piezas para arreglar la mayor parte de la herida pero si no conseguimos las piezas que faltan en unos meses Freddy..."dijo Puppet con dificultad"Freddy que"pregunto Toy Freddy "morirá por falta de aceite"exclamo Puppet(para los que pregunta el aceite es como sangre)todos quedaron atónitos"pero no se preocupen si dos de ustedes van a un pueblo abandonado lleno de animatronicos que lo han ocupado como hogar allí tengo un contacto con un amigo que tiene muchas piezas así que tendrá las piezas que necesito para arreglar a Freddy bueno ¿quien es el primer voluntario?"pregunto Puppet.

Toy Freddy con determinación dio un paso al frente"yo voy"exclamo alsando la Chica tenia cara de preocupación por las cosas feas que podría pasarle así que también dio un paso al frente con la mano al frente eso iso dar una sonrisa a Toy Bonnie ya que pensaba que era una oportunidad para su amigo de Freddy con preocupación y sin darse cuenta le tomo las manos"¿estas segura de ir?"pregunto Toy Freddy luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y le soltó las manos con un gran . Toy Chica tenia una sonrisa"si estoy segura"dijo Toy Chica retirándose a su cuarto"Bueno mañana partirán al pueblo"dijo Puppet yendo a usar las piezas que encontró para reparar a Freddy lo mas que se pueda mientras que Toy Freddy estaba arreglando a sus cosas para la misión hiso varios dos almuerzos y las metio en dos cajas para almuerzos y las metio en una mochila miro su lista para ver si ya tenia todo.

"dos cajas de almuerzo listo,una caja de dulces listo,dos cajas de pizza listo,caja con bolas de arroz listo,una lampara con velas de repuesto,dos mantas listo,piezas de repuesto listo y trajes de repuesto listo"dijo Toy Freddy alistando todo en una maleta y se acostó a dormir para despertar temprano mientras Toy Chica alisto piezas de repuesto y trajes de repuesto nada mas y también se acostó a dormir.

Mientras que en parts and service Chica estaba dormida sentada con Freddy su ala rota estaba en la mano de Freddy desde que Puppet se fue ella no se separo de Freddy desde . Freddy empezó a despertar y vio por todos lado hasta que vio a Chica dormida sentada en una silla en eso supo que paso y antes de volverse a dormir le dio un tierno beso en la frente"descansa mi princesa amarilla"susurro Freddy volviéndose a acostar y se durmió.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Inicio de la Misión

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:tambien ideas para la historia o ideas para antagonistas estaría genial gracias incluso si quieren puedo agregar a un animatronico que ustedes creen.

Capitulo4:Inicia la Mision y tiempo Padre e Hijo.

En las penumbras de la noche las calles estaban desiertas no había ninguna alma. De pronto se ve una sombra caminando hacia un café donde lo esperaba otra cuando se encendió la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad de la pizzeria que tenia una de las figuras se revelo que eran esos osos de aspecto terrorífico se tarataba de Fredbear y Nightmare.

"um asi que ese imbecil sobrevivio"dijo nightmare viendo dormir a Freddy que tenia una venda en el torso""si pero recuerda lo que esa marioneta dijo que si no le consiguen las piezas que destruimos morirá"exclamo Fredbear mostrando el cuchillo especial con el que había apuñalado a Freddy"si hora de la fase 2 hacer fracasar al hermanito de ese oso y a su noviecita"dijo Nightmare y se retiraron a su guarida para prepararlo todo.

Parts and Service 12:00 P.M.

La puerta se abrió era Golden Freddy estaba con una caja rara y se acerco a Freddy"hey despierta"susurro Golden hasta hacer que Freddy abriera los ojos"¿Padre?"dijo Freddy frotándose los ojos pero cuando se intento sentar empezo a sentir un gran ardor en su torso que inmediatamente lo hiso acostarse de nuevo"Lo siento relájate campeón has hecho mucho hoy"susurro Golden acercándole la la miro con curiosidad pero después la desenvolvió revelando una piedra"¿que es esto Padre?"pregunto sintio como Golden lo alzaba para con ducirlo hacia la azotea despues llegaron dejando a Freddy en el suelo y acostándose al lado de el"eso es la piedra de la familia fazbear tu bisabuelo la fabrico desde entonces a pasado por mi padre y por mi esta piedra te concede una transformación especial solo los de nuestra familia saben usarla tambien esa piedra se vuelve mas poderosa cuando el fazbear encuentra a su amor verdadero lo cual es muy útil"exclamo era el padre de Freddy y Toy Freddy cuando nacieron para el era un milagro pero cuando su esposa murió tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos por si solo hasta que conoció a spring trap o spring Bonnie fue su mejor amigo cuando llegaron a fredbears family dinner desde ahí los dos Freddys siempre lo llamaban tío spring trap vio como sus hijos crecian y el fue quien les dio sus primeros sombreros,sus primeros corbatines y sus primeros micrófonos.

"Gracias padre te lo agradezco"dijo Freddy abrazando a Golden quien le devolvió el abrazo" _sera mejor que nos se entere de que morirá si no traen las partes de repuesto necesito que este positivo"_ pensó Golden no quería ver a su hijo decaído por una inevitable un momento viendo las estrellas hasta que Golde volvió a dejar a Freddy en parts and service durmiendo y después fue a jugar una partida de cartas con Springtrap.

Freddy fazbear pizza 7:00 A.M.

Toy Freddy empezó a abrir los ojos e mediatamente se fue a tomar un baño. Obviamente Freddy y sus amigos son inmunes al agua pues cuando aun estaban los niños los creadores los hicienron inmunes al ah¿gua porque sabían que los niños en su afán por jugar con ellos derramarían las bebidas en ellos. Después de bañarse se seco tomo su sombrero y corbatín y con maleta en la espalda fue a la salida donde lo estaba esperando Puppet cuando llego vio que Toy Chica estaba corriendo hacia ellos al parecer se había despertado u poco tarde cuando llegaron Puppet les entrego un mapa y una lista de las piezas que deberían traer"Bueno el viaje tomara como 5 días mas o menos tienen como 9 o 10 semanas para volver con las piezas ese es el tiempo que le falta a Freddy"exclamo Freddy y Toy Chica asintieron"buena suerte"dijo Puppet.Y así los dos animatronicos salieron de la pizeria y fueron con precaución para que ningún humano los viera cuando salieron de la ciudad Toy Freddy empezo a mirar el mapa vieron que el pueblo estaba un poco lejos justo al lado del mar así que debían apurarse"¿estas bien Toy Freddy?te veo un poco decaído podemos descansar si tu quieres"dijo Toy Chica con preocupación"No estoy bien solo que tengo un poco de sueño"exclamo Toy Freddy"okey pero no te esfuerces mucho"dijo Toy chica sihueron por 4 horas hasta que el estomago de Toy Chica estaba gruñendo"ven vamos a para para comer ockey"dijo suavemente Toy Freddy "no estoy bien debemos continuar"exclamo Toy chica ya que la vida del hermano de su mejor amigo estaba en peligro"vamos ademas hemos avanzado mucho y no desayunamos hasi que necesitas comer algo"dijo Toy Freddy sentándose en el suelo busco en su maleta y saco dos bolsas de almuerzo y le dio una a Toy Chica"Gracias"" _siempre eres muy considerado conmigo siempre seras mi oso de felpa"_ penso Toy Chica con un sonrojo vio que el almuerzo era unos sandiches de jamón al probarlo era muy rico"guau esta muy rico"dijo Toy chica comiendo cada vez mas "no hay problema me alegro que te gustara"exclamo Toy Freddy alagado por el comentario de Toy Chica siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron.

Siguieron andando hasta que empezó anochecer Toy Freddy le gustaba ver las estrellas según su padre esas estrellas eran personas que ya no están en nuestro mundo pero que aun asi no ven y protegen entonces el las veía porque según su padre estaba viendo a todos sus familiares y ancestros ademas que eso le servia para tranquilizarse cuando estaba enfadado pero luego se puso triste al pensar que si no conseguían las piezas su hermano estaría allá arriba pero el no iba a permitirlo siguieron hasta llegar a una de las tantas cuevas de los cañones que Puppet les había dicho"esto esta muy oscuro deberíamos parar y continuar mañana"dijo Toy Chica pero se dio cuenta que Toy Freddy había sacado una lampara con una vela y siguieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar de la cueva donde podían descansar"Bueno aqui podremos dormir"exclamo Toy Freddy listo para hacer una fogata hasta que Toy Chica lo detuvo"no podemos arriesgarnos a que algún humano vea el fuego y venga a buscarnos"opino Toy Chica"esta bien creo que tienes razon"exclamo Toy Freddy cancelando lo que había que hacer el saco una manta,se acostó y se cubrió con ella"Buenas noches Toy Chica"dijo Toy Freddy"Buenas noches Toy Freddy descansa"exclamo Toy Chica cansada y uso una suave roca como almohada pero como no encendieron la fogata la temperatura bajo Toy Freddy no podía dormir observaba como Toy Chica temblaba sin parar haci que Toy Freddy se paro fue a su mochila saco la segunda manta y fue donde Toy Chica que intentaba cerrar los ojos para dormir hasta que sintió algo caliente sobre ella cuando halso las vista vio a Toy Freddy arropándola con la manta"pero que haces"pregunto Toy Chica"te estoy cubriendo para que no te congeles"dijo Toy Freddy"gracias has hecho mucho pormi"exclamo Toy Chica sonrojada porque Toy Freddy la estaba cuidando mucho como un oso a su pareja y sus crías ese pensamiento la hiso sonrojar mas al pensar como serian sus hijos con Toy Freddy "no te preocupes ahora descansa"dijo Toy Freddy y sin previo aviso le dio un beso a Toy Chica en la frente después fue a su lugar y se acosto se cubrio con la otra manta y se durmió Toy Chica dijo antes de dormirse"Toy Freddy siempre me cuidas y te portas muy bien conmigo ahora yo te cuidare a ti"y se durmio con una sonrisa.

Continuara...

 **Espero y les guste el capitulo voy aver como le hago para el quinto pero ya se me ocurrirá algo un saludo especial para** **Luna Kagamine y a James S-310 gracias por el apoyo que me dieron y espero que los próximos capítulos les guste hasta el próximo capitulo adios.**


	5. Chapter 5 El Sacrificio

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:este capitulo voy a ponerle parodia a un anime pero un poco no mas.Y perdon por la inactividad estaba ocupado con unos asuntos.

Capitulo 5 El sacrificio.

Toy Freddy empezo a despertarse veia que estaba saliendo el sol pero sintio algo pegado a su cuerpo cuando se desperto bien vio que al frente estaba toy chica abrazandolo dormida y estaban muy cerca el veia que no tenia su pico se lo habia quitado para poder acomodarse mejor aunque los chicos mas por toy bonnie les daba miedo toy chica pero para Toy Freddy ella seguia siendo la robot mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida tambien vio que estaba tan cerca de ella que sus bocas estaban muy cerca con un gran sonrojo se quito rapidamente y la cubrio con la otra un jabon con shampoo para ir a bañarse a un lago que vio el dia anterior.

Cuando llego se quito su sombrero,su corbatin y su microfono y los dejo cerca de la mas intimo que hacian las parejas de animatronicos eran quitarse sus pertenencias o objetos que llevaban cuando no tenian nada se simbolizaba que el animatronico estaba desnudo y bueno ya saben para obtener un hijo hacian lo mismo que los humanos pero las parejas lo hacian no por su cria sino que por el sentimiento que tenian por estar juntos.

Toy Freddy empezo a hundirse lentamente hasta que el agua le llegaba al cuello y empezo a nadar jugetonamente aunque tuviera uqe estar concentrado en la mision Toy Freddy siempre encontraba formas para Chica empezo a despertrarse y vio que Toy Freddy no estaba desesperada empezo a buscarlo pero escucho un chapoteo y recordo el lago que vio Toy Freddy cuando se aproximo al lago se oculto en unos arbustos"bien cupcake ve haber que es ese ruido"dijo Toy chica a su compañero que solo suspiro con amargura se empezo a mover y cuando estuvo cerca vio a Toy Freddy y salio corriendo a donde Toy Chica no por haber visto a Toy Freddy sino por el hecho de haberlo visto desnudo llego todo rojo"¿que paso?"pregunto Toy Chica a cupcake"velo por ti misma"exclamo cupcake respirando hondamente.

Haci Toy Chica se acerco pero cuando se asomo se quedo con la boca abierta y muy sonrojada vio como Toy Freddy salia del agua y sacudia la cabeza para saxar el agua que se habia metido y la cereza en el pastel es como el no tenia sus cosas ella entendia que estaba desnudo vio como el agua bajaba por su traje parecia hipnotizada por aquella imagen si pensaba que Toy Freddy solo con verlo se sonrojaba ahora estba tan roja que su cara pparecia tomate era el mejor espectaculo que habia visto en su vida no sbia porque pero tenia el impulso de quitarse el babero que tenia y ir y abrazar a su oso de peluche pero se detuvo sabia que no podia hacerlo hasta no tener claro los sentimientos de Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica empezo a volver a la cueva con una cara triste queria quedarse ahi viendo a Toy Freddy bañarse pero sabia que no era posible pues el se daria cuanta tarde o media hora mas tarde Toy Freddy estaba volviendo ya habia terminado y saco de su mochila un pizza y le dio a Toy Chica ella con gusto la acepto y comieron"Toy Freddy ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"pregunto Toy Chica"seguro"dijo Toy Freddy"a ti ¿te gusta alguien?"pregunto con miedo Toy chica pensando en sus posible rivales su hermana Chica no la agregaba pues ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de Freddy tal vez Mangle aunque lo dudaba"no aun no encuentro a mi alma gemela aunque pronto la encontrare"exclamo Toy Freddy sin darse cuenta dejando su mano en la de Toy Chica ella estaba muy alegre pues aun tenia oportunidad de tenerlo por siempre"bueno tenemos que movernos"dijo Toy Freddy levnatando las cosas"si"exclamo Toy Chica ayudandolo y siguieron Toy Chica llevaba el mapa y vio que habia un camino secreto"mira Toy Freddy hay un camino secreto si seguimos por aqui llegaremos mas rapido"dijo Toy Chica "si tienes razon asi volveremos pronto"exclamo Toy Freddy y se dirigieron a ese camino y vieron un puente grande y empezaron a pasar primero Toy Freddy y luego Toy Chica pero cuando casi llegaron tres animatornicos que no tenian traje con una antena roja y espadas Toy freddy y Toy Chica se pusieron en forma de combate pero Toy Freddy tenia un brazo en delante de Toy Chica como forma protectora los robot atacaron Toy Freddy dio dos grandes puñetazos que dio de lleno a dos robots arrojandolos al vacio el que quedaba fue dañado por una patada de Toy Chica pero este retrocedio y aparecieron otros mas y cortaron las cuerdas del puente.

Toy Freddy y Toy Chica retrocedieron pero cayeron Toy Chica cerro los ojos para ser recivida por el suelo pero sintio que algo la agarraba era Toy Freddy que alcanzo a agarrarse de una tabla y su otra mano agarraba la pata de Toy Chica aunque era gordo tenia un fuerza increible tanto que Toy Bonnie siempre lo desafiaba a fuersitas y siempre Toy Freddy ganaba failmente"estas bien Toy Chica"pregunto Toy Freddy"si estoy bien"dijo Toy Chica y empezo a analizar el asunto como ella era delgada podia salir sin problemas pero era muy dificil para Toy Freddy subir sin que lo que resta del puente otro asunto ella se salvaria pero Toy Freddy pagaria el precio de morir ella se nego a eso"Toy Chica tengo un plan subete a mis hombros"exclamo Toy Chica asintio y sintio como Toy Freddy la balanceaba y la aroojo para arriba y ella termino parada en los hombros de Toy Freddy y el brazo de Toy Freddy que quedo libre se sostubo a las tablas"saca una cuerda de mi mochila"dijo Toy Freddy y Toy Chica saco la cuerda"amarrala y enganchala arriba"exclamo Toy le costo Toy Chica lo logro"listo ahora"dijo Toy Chica"salta y salvate"exclamo Toy Freddy"¿que?"dijo Toy Chica"lo he pensado mucho y tienes que continuar consigue las piezas y dile a mi hermano y a mi padre que los amo"exclamo Toy Freddy"no podemos salir de esta los dos"dijo Toy Chica empezando a llorar"yo no importo salvate y cumple la mision"exclamo Toy freddy"no si tu te vas yo preferiria estar destruida y muerta"grito Toy Chica y estaba a punto de morder la cuerda para romperla pero Toy Freddy hiso algo que Toy Chica no habia pensado se solto de las tablas

Continuara...

 **Espero y les guste perdón por la tardanza.**


	6. Chapter 6 Llegada al pueblo

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:este capitulo voy a ponerle parodia a un anime pero un poco no mas.Y perdon por la inactividad estaba ocupado con unos asuntos.

Capitulo 6 Llegada al pueblo.

Toy Freddy se solto empezando a caer pero cuando caia sintio que lo abrazaban vio para arriba y vio que Toy Chica lo abrazo con sus brazos y piernas para detener su caida"¿que crees que estas haciendo?"grito Toy Chica con lagrimas en sus ojos"salvandote sueltame o la cuerda se rompera"dijo Toy Freddy"no lo hare"exclamo Toy Chica"Estoy haciendo lo mejor solo soy una carga solo dejame"dijo Toy Freddy"tu no sabes que es lo mejor"grito Toy Chica"¿Estas llorando?"pregunto tristemiente Toy Freddy"si porque no quiero perderte"exclamo Toy Chica dejando Toy Freddy congelado"Toy Freddy yo te a..."dijo Toy Chica pero no termino se habian olvidado de la cuerda que se rompio y lo dos cayeron pero Toy Freddy abrazo a Toy Chica para protegerla del impacto se escucho un splash habian caido a un rio del golpe Toy Freddy quedo inconciente y empezo a liberar a Toy Chica que floto a la orilla y desperto y recordo que Toy Freddy estaba aun adentro asi que se surmegio a buscarlo.

Lo vio que estaba descendiendo mas lo agarro del brazo y subio a la superficie llegando a la orilla dejo recostado a Toy Freddy en el suelo"lo logramos Toy Freddy estamos vivos"exclamo Toy Chica pero vio que Toy Freddy no despertaba"¿Toy Freddy?"pregunto asustada Toy Chica pero no hubo respuesta"no no no noooooo"dijo Toy Chica empezando a llorar y se apoyo en el estomago de Toy Freddy pero vio como Toy Freddy empezo a escupir mucha agua debido a que Toy Chica habia hecho un poco de presion en su estomago Toy Freddy termino de escupir toda el agua y empezo a toser y empezo a abrir sus ojos viendo a Toy Chica con una ancha sonrisa no hubo tiempo de responder ya que Toy Chica lo abrazo con unas lagrimas de felicidad y Toy Freddy se lo devolvio cuando terminaron ambos estaban sonrojados"eres mi heroe"susurro Toy Chica para que Toy Freddy no la escuchara"bueno me tengo que levantar"exclamo Toy Freddy intentando pararse pero sintio un gran dolor haciendolo recostar otra vez"tranquilo aunque fuera agua aun asi el golpe fue fuerte"dijo Toy Chica con preocupacion.

Fue a buscar sus mochilas que por suerte cayeron al lado del rio saco una de las mantas y cubrio Toy Freddy"como te sientes"pregunto Toy Chica"bien gracias por cuidarme"dijo Toy Freddy"no te preocupes es un placer"exclamo Toy Chica dejando su mano en la cara de Toy Freddy acariciandolo que hiso que las orejas de Toy Freddy se pusieran animadas Toy Chica le parecio diverido despues el estomago de Toy Freddy empezo a rugir por lo que Toy Chica le dio un poco de risa y fue a haber que podia conseguir por mala suerte toda la comida que tenia Toy Freddy termino aplastada por lo que cogio una caja y fue a ver que conseguia despues vovio con la caja llena de manzanas bien cortadas"mira te traje algo"dijo Toy Chica tomando una parte y se la dio a Toy Freddy que la recivio"mmm estan muy ricas"exclamo Toy Freddy"gracias yo las corte"dijo Toy Chica muy feliz de que Toy Freddy le gustaba lo que hacia des pues de que comieran empezo anochecer"creo que tenemos que domir sera mejor que te cubras con la otra manta"exclamo Toy Freddy"no sera necesario"dijo Toy Chica acostandose al lado de Toy Freddy cubriendo se con la misma manta y se habian dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Toy Chica desperto al igual que Toy Freddy ya Toy Freddy se había recuperado pero aun su pierna izquierda estaba muy dañada no la podian reparar si no llegaban al pueblo siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron fueron recibidos por una zorra de color naranja con ojos azules,llevaba un delantal blanco que le llega hasta debajo de las rodillas ,en la cabeza un moño blanco alrededor de su cabeza y usaba un chaleco sin mangas negro.

"Hola veo que son nuevos aqui"dijo la zorra pero se percato de la gran herida en la pierna de Toy Freddy"¿pero que te paso?"pregunto preocupada la zorra"es una larga historia por cierto un gusto conocerte soy Toy Freddy"exclamo Toy Freddy extendiendo la mano y con un apretón de manos la zorra estaba muy feliz"y yo soy Toy Chica"dijo Toy Chica haciendo lo mismo"mucho gusto mi nombre es Cady soy la protectora de este pueblo me especializo en dejar este lugar abandonado para que los humanos no nos puedan descubrir"dijo Cady despues se dirijieron a la plaza central de hecho todo el pueblo estaba vacio pero segun lo que dijo Cady indicaba que si habia anomatronicos en ese lugar"¡CHICOS SALGAN SON AMIGOS!"grito Cady hacia los edificios despues Toy Freddy y Toy Chica vieron a muchos animatronicos de todos los colores,de todas las edades hasta habian niños que salian a jugar con sus amigos de ahi un animatronico con forma de gepardo se acerco al parecer era el presidente o el que dirijia al pueblo pero no le presto atencion a Cady ni a Toy Freddy ya que vio a Toy Chica y vio que era muy linda por lo cual se acerco con buenos modales"¿hola señorita que hace una bella robot como tu en un lugar asi?"dijo el gepardo con un tono seductor lo cual hiso poner nerviosa a Toy Chica pero a Toy Freddy se sentia como enojado aveces no soportaba ver extraños coqueteandole asi a Toy Chica por lo cual se acerco a Cady"oye y ese creido ¿quien es?"susurro Toy freddy para que solo lo escuchara Cady"es el nuestro presidente se llama jack por que lo preguntas"susurro Cady"por nada gracias"susurro Toy Freddy pero sintio un dolor que provenia de abajo al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de que su herida todavia no se habia curado por lo cual hiso una mueca de dolor y perdio el equilibrio pero Cady lo alcanzo a agarrar cuando pudo estabilizarse otra vez vio que Toy Chica estaba llendo a una casa que jack queria mostrarle sintio un poco de tristeza pues a ella ni le importo que su herida estaba mal"tranquilo vamos a esa casa donde esta llendo tu amiga al parecer jack les va a dejar quedarse ahi y entonces podremos curarte esa herida"exclamo Cady mientras lo llebava los demas animatronicos se fueron a hacer sus labores normales.

"bueno como pueden ver esta casa pertenecio a un ancestro mio y es muy grande por lo cual yo vivo y por supuesto se pueden quedar aca si quieren"dijo jack dandoles un tour por su casa mejor dicho mansion estaba muy decorada con cuadros de ancestros de jack"hey jack voy a llevar a Toy Freddy a una habitacion necesita atencion medica"dijo Cady"por supuesto coge la numero 5"dijo jack continuando su tour con Toy Freddy tenia una rabia casi incontrolable pero se contuvo ya que era de mala educacion enojarse con alguien que estaba siendo amables con ellos e incluso lo dejaba quedar en su casa por lo cual no debia de estar molesto asi que se tranquilizo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion Cady acosto a Toy Freddy en la cama mientra observaba la herida"hum no es grave en dos dias ya estaras bien por mientras arreglare esta pierna"exclamo Cady mientras empezaba a reparar la pierna de Toy Freddy"gracias por cierto conoces a este sujeto"dijo Toy Freddy enseñandole la foto que Puppet les habia dado de su amigo"si es un mercader de piezas que llegon hace unos meses"exclamo Cady"ven necesito que me traigas unas piezas de el aqui esta la lista"dijo Toy Freddy dandole la lista"bueno esta bien las tendre para esta noche"exclamo Cady guardandose la lista"gracias"agradecio Toy freddy"no hay problema bueno eso es todo tu pierna se pondra mejor en dos dias ire por las piezas nos vemos"dijo Cady saliendo de la habitacion dejando a Toy Freddy un poco pensativo" _tranquilo hermano ya te traeremos las piezas"_ penso Toy Freddy mientras veia por la ventana tenia una buena vista al mar eso es porque el pueblo estaba cerca de la costa.

Mientras Fredbear estaba viendo todo lo sucedido desde una montaña cercana al pueblo"grrr maldita sea ahi que empezar de nuevo"exclamo y sacando una pantalla se comunico con nightmare"plan fallido esos imbeciles llegaron al pueblo"dijo molesto Fredbear"no te preocupes vuelve a la base tengo un plan b"exclamo nihgtmare despues Fredbear se fue de ahi a una base cercana que el y nigthmare hicieron estaba muy escondida por lo cual no se podia encontrar facilmente"pronto veran familia fazbear no se salvara ninguno de ustedes"amenazo Fredbear y siguio su camino.

Continuara...

 **Un saludo especial a** **Luna Kagamine gracias por tu animatronico y espero te agrade el capitulo y otro saludo a Nojenifer una buena amiga mia me alegro que te guste el fanfic hasta el otro capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7 El Secuestro

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Capitulo 7 El Secuestro.

Era de noche Jack habia organizado un gran banquete todos comian Toy Freddy no estaba de humor pero aun asi comia pero muy poco veia enojado como conversaban Toy Chica y Jack pero ignoro eso y siguio comiendo"y ahora que hace una hermosura como tu en este lugar"dijo Jack"jijiji venimos a recolectar unas piezas para el hermano de mi amigo esta mal herido"exclamo Toy Chica"pues porque ustedes no se vienen a vivir aqui y dejan esa porqueria de pizeria"dijo Jack con una gran ira Toy Freddy no soporto mas se levanto"¡OYE NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR ASI DE NUESTRO HOGAR!"grito Toy Freddy ahora sus ojos eran los del endo esqueleto ya que si un animatronico estaba muy furioso se podian ver esos ojos"Toy Freddy que te pasa tal vez Jack tiene razon podriamos abandonar la pizeria y venir a vivir aqui es muy bonito"exclamo Toy Chica"hablas en serio la pizeria ha sido nuestro hogar desde que eramos chicos y asi le regresas el favor"dijo Toy Freddy"vamos Toy Freddy podemos quedarnos aqui..."exclamo Toy Chica pero Toy Freddy la imterrumpio"si tu quieres quedate pero yo cuando tenga las piezas me ire"dijo Toy Freddy saliendo corriendo llorando Jack miraba con desprecio por donde se habia ido"pero que le pasa"pregunto Jack molesto.

Toy Freddy llego a su habitacion cerro la puerta y se arrojo en la cama pero oyo ruidos de explociones y gritos asi que salio por la ventana se puso en la azotea y veia a la misma clase de animatronicos que lo envoscaron en el puente asi que fue a donde estaban al igual que Toy Chica y Cady que tambien escucharon las explosiones cuando llegaron vieron que una animatronico estaba a punto de atacar a un niño animatronico conejo pero justo cuando un animatronico sin traje le iba dar su ataque Toy Freddy se puso en medio y le dio un gran puñetazo en plena cara despues se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeñ"¿estas bien?"pregunto con una sonrisa"si gracias"dijo el pequeño depues se fue a encontrar a sus padres pero los demas animtronicos son traje atacaron a Toy Freddy y compañ Chica le da una gran patada a uno Cady saca unos kunais y da un salto callendo encima de un animatronico y enterro el kunai en su cabeza y tiro uno a Toy Chica para que lo usara mientras Toy Freddy bloqueo con su brazo y le dio uan patada con su pierna derecha a otro animatronico y despues con un puñetazo le da al que le habia bloqueado el ataque cuando termino escucho unos ruidos al otro lado del pueblo por lo cual se dirijio hacia alla cuando llego vio a otros animatronicos sin traje atacoando a unos animatronicos asi que Toy Freddy va a pelear depues de 5 minutos los derrota a todos.

Pero antes de que se diera vuelta para volver sintio un electrocutaso al parecer alguien lo habia electrocutado por atras atras estaba Fredbear con una pitola de electricidad con una sonrisa empezo a arrrastrar a Toy Freddy mientras Cady habia derrotado a otro animatronico sin traje"uff por fin se acabo"dijo Cady frotandose la frente pero se dio cuenta de una cosa"¿donse esta Toy freddy?"pregunto Cady y Toy Chica tambien lo noto y se preocupo asi que gueron a buscarlo al otro lado del pueblo y lo que vieron fueron varios signos de pelea pero no encontraron a Toy Freddy pero un animatronico que era un venado"yo se donde esta"exclamo el venado"¿donde esta?"preguntaron al unisuno Toy Chica y Cady"el habia acabado a nuestros atacantes pero alguien lo ataco por detras"exclamo el venado"no esto no puede ser Toy Freddy esta..."dijo Toy Chica cayendo de rodillas llorando"espera el no esta muerto el animatronico que lo ataco se lo llevo aun esta vivo"dijo el venado"que de verdad"pregunto Toy Chica limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos Cady le dejo la mano en el hombro"lo encontraremos no te preocupes por ahora debemos dormir"exclamo Cady" esta bien"dijo Toy Chica muy triste no solo habia dejado que secuestraran a Toy freddy sino que se sentia mal por haber herido a Toy Freddy porque sabia cuanto adora la pizeria y le habia tratado de convencer de abandonarla por lo cual se arrepintio.

Llegaron a la mansion de Jack y este se acerco a ellas preocupado"estas bien Toy Chica"pregunto Jack"si estoy bien"exclamo Toy Chica"y yo tambien gracias por preguntar"dijo Cady enojada porque algo que no soportaba de Jack es que el no se preocupaba por nadie mas solo lo que el le parecia Toy Chica estaba en su habitacion con su vestido para dormir que era rosado transparente se arropo y se durmio con una cara de tristeza Cady habia vuelto con las piezas que necesitaban y se puso su vestido para dormir de color morado transparente y tambien se durmio.

Toy Freddy desperto y intento moverse pero algo se lo impedia vio que tenia cadenas quelo sujetaban a la pared escucho pasos que bajaban unas escaleras era Fredbear con una antorcha"veo que el bello durmiente desperto"dijo sarcasticamente Fredbear"maldito..."exclamo Toy Freddy pero fue imterrumpido por un gran golpe de Fredbear que le dio de lleno en la cara quitandole una parte de traje dejando un poco de endoesqueleto visible"mira niñito de papa o te conportas o te dare la mayor paliza que te puedas imaginar"dijo Fredbear"que quieres"pregunto Toy Freddy"solo que hagas caso a lo que se te indica o sino tendremos que tomar medidas drasticas vamos a divertirnos mañana por mientras descansa lo vas a necesitar"exclamo Fredbear y se fue dejando debil a Toy Freddy el golpe le seguia doliendo tenia un poder increible"maldita sea todo por descuidarme"dijo Toy Freddy"pronto me escapare pero primero lo primero tendre que descansar"exclamo Toy Freddy cerrando los ojos pendando en Toy Chica y Cady sobre todo Toy Chica y se durmio.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8 Un gran sufrimiento

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Capitulo 8:Un gran sufrimiento.

Toy Freddy se desperto y vio como dos animatronicos sin traje venian bajando las escaleras con unos palos electricos lo bajaron de los grilletes y lo llevaron por un largo pasillo llegaron a un gran cuarto con una silla en el medio lo sentaron y le pusieron sus manos en unos grilletes que hay en la silla y dos cosas de metal se cerraron alrededor de la silla de Toy Freddy a el le daba mal espina despues una clase de visor se puso sobre sus ojos y cosas de metal le mantuvieron el ojo abierto Toy Freddy no podia cerrarlo la silla se inclino hacia arriba y una luz fue directamente al ojo de Toy Freddy esa luz le daba un intenso dolor Toy Freddy gritaba descontroladamente le ardia muchísimo Fredbear estaba en una cabina riendo"jajaja a esto le llaman fazbear pobre Golden al parecer no sabe educar y endurecer a sus hijos jajajaja"rio Fredbear.

Pueblo de animatronicos 2:00 p.m.

Cady,Toy Chica y Jack estaban vigilando y vieron a venir varios animatronicos sin traje cuando llegaron Toy Chica por la furia va y golpea a uno sacandolo a volar,pero cuando iba a golpear a el segundo aperecio una nube negra detras de ella y salio un puño que le dio en el pecho sacandola a volar donde estaban los demas"Toy Chica"dijieron Jack y Cady ayundandola a levantarse"¡¿DONDE ESTA TOY FREDDY?!"demando Toy Chica nightmare solo sonrio y mostro una pantalla y vieron como Toy Freddy seguia sufriendo con esa luz que le lastimaba mucho el ojo"¡¿QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO?PAREN YA PORFAVOR!"grito Toy Chica cuando la luz se apago los grilletes de la silla se soltaron dejando caer a Toy Freddy que por el dolor se desmayo terminando tirado en el suelo podian ver el enorme daño que habia en su ojo izzquierdo"jajaja al parecer el ososito se quedo ciego de un ojo jaja"rio nightmare y era verdad el daño era mucho que Toy Freddy ya no podia ver por ese ojo"dejenlo ir por favor"rogo Cady empezando a llorar como tambien Toy Chica"no si lo quieren de vuelta deben de pellear con nosotros por ahora no dejaremos que se preparen pero si pierden solo le daran otro sufrimiento a ese ojo del fazbear pero mucho peor nos vemos"exclamo nitghmare y desaprecio asi como sus secuases en una nube negra.

Guarida 7:00 p.m.

Arrojaron a Toy Freddy a su celda cuando abrio los ojos por el ojo izquierdo veia todo borroso cuando se lo toco sintio el aceite que salia de ese ojo primero le quitaron una parte de su traje de un puñetazo y despues lo dejaron ciego de un ojo"malditos"maldecio Toy Freddy fue a acostarse a la cama y se acosto decidio descansar el ojo ya que sentia un dolor incluso si no hacia nada asi que se relajo y se durmio.

Por su parte Toy Chica lo estrañaba mucho y verlo tirado y malherido era una punzada muy mala a su corazon Cady por su parte tambien se sentia mal por el y el estado como se encontraba por lo que estaba llorando y Jack queria consolar a Toy Chica pero decidio dejarla tranquila todos se durmieron tristes.

A la mañana siguiente Toy Freddy desperto y se levanto y se sento solo podia ver la mitad del suelo la otra mitad solo era una mancha que no se distinguia despues los guardias lo transportaron con las manos esposadas afuera de loa guarida Fredbear se le acerco"bueno niñito de papa te dejaremos ir pero solo para que te prepare para luchar o prepara ese ojo para mas"dijo Fredbear demayandlo y dejandolo en un prado.

Toy Freddy se levanto y se vio que sus manos estaban libres se levanto y empezo a investigar donde estaba y vio que estaba cerca del pueblo Toy Freddy estaba muy debil apenas podia caminar llego a la entrada pero se desmayo,despues Cady y Toy Chica iban a explorar la zona y vieron a Toy Freddy tirado en el suelo corrieron a el y lo llebaron a un hospital que habia en el pueblo Toy Freddy fue llevado a la sala de urgencias y no permitieron vsitas pues estaba grave por locual necesitaban tranquilidad para etabilizarlo y poder curarlo Cady y Toy Chica estuvieron esperando en la sala de espera a la espera de noticias de Toy Freddy"amigos de Toy Freddy fazbear"dijo el doctor a lo que Cady y Toy Chica levantaron la mano cuando se acercaron"¿como esta doctor?"pregunto Toy Chica preocupada"aun esta grave pero pudimos estabilizarlo tendran que esperar a que despierte esta muy debil pero pueden pasar a verlo"exclamo el doctor retirandose a completar unos papeles.

por lo cual Toy Chica y Cady fueron a la sala donde Toy Freddy dormia cuando llegaron lo vieron acostado en la cama durmiendo lograron volver a poner un repuesto para la pieza perdida de su traje por lo que su cara ya estaba arreglada y su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado Toy Chica se acerco y le toco la cara con suavidad luego se sento al lado de Toy Freddy Cady tambien se sento al otro lado y esperaron a que despertara pero se iso de noche y Toy Chica ya estaba dormida y Cady aprovechando le dio un beso en la mejilla de Toy Freddy y se fue Toy Chica se quedo dormida con su mano en la de Toy Freddy y estaba recostada junto a el abrazandolo.

Continuara...

 **Tardare un poco en subir los demas capitulos ya que me estoy quedando sin ideas pero no tanto buenoe eso es todo hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9 Riesgo

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso2:este aviso es porque he entrado a estudiar por lo que los estudios me dejaran sin ideas o sin tiempo para actualizar pero no se preocupen hare lo que pueda se los prometo.

Capitulo 9:Riesgo.

Toy Freddy desperto por fin y vio a Toy Chica acostada al lado de el aunque hubiera querido quedarse acostado con ella necesitaba estar solo para pensar pero aprovecho y ledio un suave beso en la boca o su pico al terminar estaba lo mas rojo que se podia ser despues la acomodo un poco y salio no sin antes avisarle al doctor que volveria los daños de su endoesqueleto y traje ya estaban arreglados por lo cual solo quedaba su ojo el doctor sin embargo le dijo que no se molestara el ojo Toy Freddy camino por el pueblo hasta llegar a la playa alli se sento penso en lo que le habia dicho Fredbear antes de soltarlo

Flashback

Fredbear se acerco a su oreja"que te quede claro solo te dejo ir porque solo eres un gordo que no vale la pena eres la deshonra de los fazbear"dijo Fredbear y luego emitio una risa luego sintio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsiente.

Fin del Flashback.

Toy Freddy empezo a dejar caer una lagrima se sentia como un inutil por ser solo una carga para los demas incluso una carga parqa su propia familia no sabia que hacer por un lado tenia que batallar con Fredbear y sus secuases para salvar el pueblo pero por el otro arriesgaria el amor de su vida y sus amigos hasta su hermano ya que si ninguno de los dos vuelve con las piezas Freddy moriria,Toy Freddy se quedo pensando mientras veia el mar bajo sus orejas eso era señal de tristeza"con aue eres tu"sono una voz Toy Freddy reaciono "¿quien es?"pregunto Toy Freddy de las sombras salio un animatronico era un oso muy viejo con barba de color blanco era de color cafe como Freddy"que no te acuerda de mi"exclamo el anciano"¿abuelo?"pregunto Toy Freddy con sorpresa no lo veia desde que era pequeño"cuanto tiempo nieto mio veo que mi Golden hiso un excelente trabajo"dijo el anciano Toy Freddy lo abrazo ya que ademas de su padre el era una gran persona que admiraba fue el que le dio a los hermano fazbear sus primeros microfonos"por dios que te ha pasado"pregunto el abuelo preocupado cuando vio la venda en el ojo de Toy Freddy"oh larga historia ven a comer algo conmigo y te la cuento"dijo Toy Freddy y acompañado por su abuelo fueron a un restaurante donde pidieron fideos para cenar ahi Toy Freddy le conto todo a su abuelo"ummm es muy triste espero y la operacion salga bien"dijo el abuelo"si el doctor dijo que si no resulta estare ciego de este ojo para siempre"exclamo Toy Freddy.

En ese momento Toy Chica entra en el restaurante y divisa a Toy Freddy cuando Toy Freddy la divisa tambien se congela ya que segiro lo regañara por haberse ido sin avisarle"¿que pasa?"pregunto el abuelo cuando vio llegar a Toy Chica Toy Freddy cerro los ojos no queria ver como Toy Chica lo regañaria pero no escucho nada solo sintio los brazos de alguien rodeandole el cuello abrio los ojos y vio Toy Chica abrazandolo hasta el abuelo quedo sorprendido"estas bien pense que no volverias a despertar"dijo Toy Chica"lo siento no debi irme sin decirte"exclamo Toy Freddy,mientras el auelo los veia y sonrio esto le recordo a la vez que invito a su esposa cuando eran jovenes a cenar despues Toy Chica y se aparto con una sonrisa y se sento al lado de Toy Freddy"perdon abuelo ella es Toy Chica mi..."dijo Toy Freddy pero fue interrumpido"novia"exclamo el abuelo Toy Freddy t Toy Chica se sonrojaron"no no no abuelo e-e-ella n-mo e-es mi n-n-novia es mi a-a-amiga"exclamo Toy Freddy nervioso el abuelo solo rio por la reaccion de ambos despues procedieron a comer y tambien pidieron algo para Toy Chica despues salieron para la mansion para jack mientras el abuelo conversaba con Toy Chica Toy Freddy se detuvo un poco para ver el fiemamento de estrellas y vio la osa mayor siempre que la veia le recordaba a su madre cuando era pequeño el era el oso mas travieso de todos pero era muy colaborador con su familia y siempre hiba donde el abuelo para que le contase historias de cuando el era joven a el le gustaban mucho y legaba hasta tal punto que jugaba a imitar esas historias.

Mansion de Jack 9:00 P.M.

Cady abrio la puerta y sonrio"hola veo que traen compañia"exclamo Cady Jack estaba llegando"pero que esta haciendo este vegestorio en mi casa fuera de aqui"grito Jack reciviendo una mirada asesina de Toy Freddy y un fuerte codazo de Cady en el pecho"perdon"se arrepintio Jack no tuvo remedio que dejar pasar al abuelo mientras Jack siempre aprovechaba para quitarle a Toy Freddy Toy Chica Cady se acerco y susurro para que solo Toy Freddy escuchara"¿quien es el?"pregunto Cady"es mi abuelo es muy buena gente seguro que te caera bien"exclamo Toy Freddy"y te encuentras bien no debio de ser facil soportar todo eso estaba preocupada"dijo Cady"no te preocupes ya me recupere solo necesito hacerme la cirugia en el ojo y estare como nuevo"exclamo Toy Freddy"eso me hace sentir mejor estare en mi habitacion si me necesitas"dijo Cady desviandose hacia su habitacion"ay nieto"exclamo el abuelo"¿que pasa abuelo te duele algo?"pregunto Toy Freddy preocupado"no tranquilo solo que veo que estas creciendo ya estas enamorado"dijo el abuelo"que"grito Toy Freddy sorprendido"aunque sea viejo no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de las cosas ya veo qu encontraste tu otra mitad"dijo el abuelo"no lo se abuelo podemos hablarlo mañana estoy muy cansado"exclamo Toy Freddy a lo cual el abuelo estuvo de acuerdo asi que se fueron a la habitacion de Toy Freddy como la habitacion solo tenia una cama Toy Freddy se acosto en un sofa que habia en la habitacion y se quedaron dormido y 10 minutos despues todos ya estaban dormidos.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10 Destrozado

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso 2:hola he vuelto espero y les vaya muy bien.

Capitulo 10 Destrozado.

A la mañana siguiente Toy Freddy y los demas ayudaban a decorar el pueblo ya que iban a celebrar el año nuevo el pueblo lo celebraba como los chinos pero con algunas diferiencias ya que este dia era un dia romantico ya que a las 12:00 p.m. los que estaban enamorados entregaban un globo de papel rojo para la persona de que esta enamorada para la familia era de color amarillo y para los amigos era de color terminban de decorar y fueron a comer Toy Chica iba a la zona VIP con Jack mientras que Toy Freddy y los otros les toco en la sala normal Toy Freddy estaba triste ya que estaba pasando de nuevo Toy Chica solo se preocupaba por Jack ya hasta le habia dejado de importar su cirugia en el ojo que iba a suceder la semana siguiente estaban comiendo Toy Freddy esperaba que la operacion fuera un exito ya que habia 50% de tener exito y otro 50% de fracaso"nieto ¿estas bien?estas muy callado"pregunto preocupado el abuelo"ah...si si solo pensaba en la cirugia"dijo Toy Freddy"tranquilo estoy segura que la cirugia funcionara"exclamo Cady poniendo su mano en el hombro de Toy Freddy"gracias Cady pero estoy bien seguro eh saldre un poco necesito aire fresco"dijo Toy Freddy levantandose y saliendo del restaurante.

Fue a la playa precensio el sol era muy bonito"eres debil,un inutil"exclamo una voz en su cabeza y recordo como Fredbear le decia que no valia para nada que era un bueno para nada que no merecia vivir Toy Freddy empezo a llorar se sento se tapo con sus brazos la cara y sollozo"ya mi osito no llores mas"dijo otra voz en su cabeza y lo recordo cuando era un niño esa frase siempre se la decia su mama para que el dejara de llorar ahora la extrañaba mucho ella era la persona que mas queria junto con su hermano y su padre miro una vez mas arriba y en su cara estaba marcada por las lagrimas que derramo"bueno tengo que volver hay que comprar los kimonos para esta noche"se dijo el mismo y se fue despues todos Toy Freddy y compañia fueron a probrarse los kimonos y los compraron y volvieron a la mansion.

Anocheció y salieron con sus kimonos Jack tenia uno negro con detalles de lineas blancas,Cady tenia uno morado con detalles de flores verdes,Toy Chica tenia uno amarillo con detalles de flores de cerezo,el abuelo tenia uno de color naranja y Toy Freddy tenia uno cafe claro con detalles de rayos amarillos y fueron separados Jack,el abuelo y Toy Freddy por la derecha y Toy Chica y Cady por la izquierda ya que en esta fiesta las animatronicos hembra se iban por una parte del pueblo mientras que los animatronicos varones por otra parte y a las 12:00 se reunian para entragarse los globos de papel.

Toy Freddy hiso su globo de color rojo y dibujo lo mejor que pudo a Toy Chica su plan era darselo a Toy Chica y ahi mismo confesarle sus sentimientos y esperar lo que dira paso el tiempo los globos estaban listos y eran las 11:00 asi que Toy Freddy,Jack y e abuelo fueron a concursar en algunos juegos aunque Jack siempre hacia trampa haciendo que el encargado moviera los objetivos para que sus tiros siempre acertaran aunque al final gano el abuelo despues fuerona otros juegos hasta que el reloj dio las 12:00 y era la hora Toy Freddy estaba nervioso ya que este era el momento de saber si merece estar con Toy Chica o no se vieron a las animatronicos hembras venir con sus globos mientras Toy Chica tenia igual su globo de color rojo con un dibujo de Toy Freddy cuando legaron empezaron a entregarse sus globos Toy Chica se acerco a Toy Freddy"h-h-hola"exclamo Toy Chica sonrojada"h-hola como t-t-te va?"pregunto Toy Freddy sonrojado pero antes que Toy Freddy le entregara su globo a Toy Chica Jack estiro la pata **haciendo** que Toy Freddy callera y se rompiera su globo y justo Toy Freddy cayo por el lado de la cara donde estaba su ojo herido hiso una mueca de dolor Jack fue hata Toy Chica le entrego su globo y se arrodillo"Toy Chica eres la animatronico mas hermosa y me gustaria que te comvirtieras en mi novia'"pregunto Jack cogiendo su mano ella quedo sorprendida Toy Freddy no se podia levantar su ojo empezo a doler mucho el doctor que atendio a Toy Freddy vio lo que hizo Jack y fue a donde estaba Toy Freddy.

"¡JACK!"grito el doctor lo que hizo que todos lo vieran sorprendidos ya que nadie en el pueblo le habia gritado a Jack"¿que quieres?no ves que estoy ocupado"exclamo Jack"¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE Y NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE TE VI HACIENDO CAER AL PACIENTE!"grito el doctor"y que no se va a morir por eseo"dijo Jack"¡ES QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUE SABES QUE SU OJO ESTA EN PELIGRO AHORA RUEGA A DIOS QUE NO SE HAYA ESTROPEADO O SINO LO HABRAS DEJADO CIEGO!"grito el doctor y ayudado por el abuelo lo llevaron al hospital Toy Freddy iba caminando cogiendose el ojo la caida le habia roto la venda que tenia pero no solo estaba mal su ojo en su nucleo(osea corazon)tenia la certeza que estaba roto sabia que ya no podria estar con Toy Chica cuando entraron lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias y lo acostaron en la cama"tranquilo haremos lo posible para salvar tu ojo"exclamo el doctor a lo que Toy Freddy asintio" _Fredbear tenia razon soy un completo inutil no sirvo para nada"_ penso Toy Freddy mientras Cady estaba muy enojada pues ella tambien vio lo que paso Toy Chica no se habia dado cuenta"son mentiras querida seguro ese tonto solo lo hiso para llamar la atencion debirias quedarte y que el se vaya a su basurero de pizeria"dijo Jack Toy Chica sabia que Freddy estaba en peligro de morir pero tambien estos animatronicos necesitaban ayuda y siendo la reina de ste pueblo intentaria ayudarlo no sabia que hacer.

Mientras en el hospital el abuelo estaba esperando a que Toy Freddy saliera por suerte lograron salvar su ojo y se lo volvieron a vendar ahora tenia que tener mas cuidado hasta que llegue el dia de la cirugia. Toy Freddy salio y abrazo a su abuelo"menos mal que estas bien"exclamo el abuelo"si gracias por ayudarme abuelo"dijo Toy Freddy"no te preocupes ahora vamos con los demas"exclamo el abuelo haci que volvieron y celebararon el año nuevo con fiestas y mas ycuando ya todos se fueron a la cama Toy Chica estaba intentando hablar con Toy Freddy pero no pudo el abuelo no la dejaba verlo el abuelo no podia creer que Toy Chica no hiso nada y penso que como podia hacerle eso a su nieto despues de todo lo que el habia hecho por ella pero el iba a confimar si ella estaba enamorada de el o solo era un juego de ella y se acosto a dormir como los demas y se durmieron.

Continuara...

 **Gracias por la paciencia que me dan espero y les siga gustando la historia.**


	11. Chapter 11 Preocupacion

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Capitulo 11 Preocupacion.

Fredbear caminaba donde estaba Nightmare"como van nuestros jugetes"pregunto Fredbear"bien la sangre de los fazbear lo completaron por completo dale la bienvenida a Shadow Freddy"dijo Nightmare en un tuvo garnde estaba un oso muy parecido a Freddy y otro parecido a Toy Freddy la unica diferencia era que eran morados"ahora veras Toy Freddy fazbear estos son tus ultimos dias jajajajaja"rio Fredbear con un jugete de Toy Freddy apretandolo hasta en el pueblo habia llegado el dia Toy Freddy en este momento estaba en su cirugia para su ojo todos esperaban muy preocupados bueno todos menos Jack la luz roja estaba encendida lo cual indicaba que estaban en cirugia,2 horas despues el doctor salio con una cara seria todos se acercaron para oirlo"¿como esta doctor?"pregunto Toy Chica el doctor no hablo mantenia su cara seria pero despues por fin hablo"estamos esperando los resultados al parecer el accidente que tuvo en año nuevo lo daño mas que lo esperaba"exclamo el doctor mientras Toy Freddy estaba en su cama mirando el techo tenia su ojo ya no dolia tenia que esperar un poco para ver si resulto su entraron en la habitacion menos Jack tuvo que irse a arreglar unos asuntos"hola chicos"dijo Toy Freddy mirando a sus amigas y a su abuelo"¿te sientes bien?"exclamo Cady"si ya mi ojo no me duele"dijo Toy Freddy despues miro a Toy Chica estaba con una cara de arrepentimiento"¿que pasa Toy Chica esta bien?"exclamo Toy Freddy ella no resistio mas lo abrazo"lo siento lo siento mucho"dijo Toy Chica derramando lagrimas pero sintio unos brazo rodeandola eran muy calientes y sabia muy bien que eran de Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica se sentia en el paraiso estando en los brazos de su oso de peluche cuando se separaron cady tuvo habre por lo cual el abuelo le invito algo de comer Cady no queria irse pero acepto el abuelo solo queria dejarlos solos para ver como salia"lo siento yo fui una tonta ese dia estabas mal y no te ayu..."exclamo toy Chica pero no termino ya que sintio un dedo limpiandole las lagrimas era el dedo de Toy Freddy y el tenia una sonrisa"no tienes nada de lamentar"dijo Toy Freddy y animo a Toy Chica tocandose la nariz haciendo sonar el sonido de bocina a Toy Freddy y a su hermano no le gustaba que le tcaran su nariz pero las veces que lo hacian siempre era para animar a Chica y a Toy Chica ella rio y despues ella se sento al lado de el y tomo su mano la llevo a su pico y la beso Toy Freddy solo la veia con fecilidad le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en su cara pero antes de que Toy Chica dijiera algo entraron Cady,el abuelo y el doctor habia llagado la hora de ver si la cirugia fue un exito o un fracaso Toy Chica fue con los otros y el doctor procedio a quitar la venda del ojo de Toy Freddy cuando termino Toy Freddy abrio el ojo todos esperaban que diera una señal de que hubiera sido un exito por el ojo bueno de Toy Freddy bajo una lagrima todos temian lo peor de que Toy Freddy se hubiera quedado ciego hubo un gran silencio nadie hablaba hasta que todos se alegraron al ver que Toy Freddy sonrio"veo puedo ver con los dos ojos"exclamo Toy Freddy celebrando al igual que los demas.

"gracias doctor me has salvado el ojo"dijo Toy Freddy"no hay problema espero y te vaya bien"exclamo el doctor despidiendose y llendose a la mansion de Jack cuando llegaron fueron a comer para celebrar la recuperacion de Toy comian Toy Chica no dejaba de ver a Toy Freddy le gustaba ver esos ojos azules y ahora que son dos es mejor para ella cuando terminaron Toy Chica se acerco a Toy Freddy"ey puedes venir necesito decirte algo"dijo Toy Chica"seguro"exclamo Toy Freddy acompañandola al balcon justo hacia una hermosa noche y habia una gran luna brillando dando una ambientancion romantica"me alegra que estes bien si te hubieras quedado ciego no se que haria"dijo Toy Chica mirando hacia abajo sonrojada"no te preocupes siempre que me nesecites estare ahi siempre"exclamo Toy Freddy con una sonrisa Toy Chica le dio una gran sonrisa los dos empezaron a acercarse cerrando los ojos ya estaban cerca"hola hay alguien"pregunto una voz haciendolos separarse rapidamente(por que siempre arruinan el momento segun yo)era Jack por lo cual ellos se fueron a sus hbitaciones Jack de costumbre fue a desearle las buenas noches pero despues que lo hiso y se fue Toy Chica pensaba que esas buenas noches no serian buenas si no se las decia su oso preferido y se acosto con una sonrisa y abrazaba con ternura un muñeco de Toy Freddy que el le habia regalado y antes de dormirse le dio un tierno beso en su boquita"descansa mi oso de felpa"susurro Toy Chica en la oreja del muñeco y se durmio abrazada del muñeco de su amado mientras el abuelo ya se habia dormido y en el sofa Toy Freddy miraba el techo con una cara de ilusionado ese momento con Toy Chica sintio como sus orejas se animaban y cuando estaban cerca podia jurar que su nucleo gritaba que ya no hubiera distancia entre los dos por fin cerro los ojos y durmio muy bien soñando con lo mejor del mundo su princesa amarilla.

en un monte cerca del pueblo Fredbear reia despacio"pronto Fazbear no estaras en este mundo primero matare a tu noviecita y despues te reunire con ella jajajaja"rio Fredbear desapareciendo y llendo a preparar todo lo necesario para el combate mientras nightmare seguia haciendo experimentos para potenciar su experimento mientra tenia una foto donde mostraba a Golden Freddy con su esposa y abajo dos pequeños animatronicos que eran Freddy y Toy Freddy cuando eran pequeños y de su mano surgio fuego de color negro que quemo la foto y despues se concentro en los experimentos.

Continuara...

 **por fin termine este capitulo que es hasta ahora mi favorito no se ustedes espero y les guste hasta otra.**


	12. Chapter 12 Yong y Yang

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso2:este capitulo transcurre en el mismo tiempo que el ultimo capitulo.

Capitulo 12 Ying y Yang.

En la pizeria Toy Bonnie estaba bebiendo una soda con Foxy ellos eran bueno compadres"vaya amigo que aburrido ya paso navidad y año nuevo y no hay nada de diversion"dijo Toy Bonnie"la verdad es que si oye sabes donde anda mi hermana no la encuentro"exclamo Foxy,Toy Bonnie se rasco la cabeza"no no se que esta haciendo seguro esta con Chica talvez..."dijo Toy Bonnie pero en ese momento se abre la puerta era nada mas ni nada menos que Freddy tenia todo el torso vendado"que pasa chicos"saludo Freddy a sus compañeros"guau capitan Freddy no crei que fueras a levantarte tan rapido pero sera mejor que vuelvas a la cama sino Chica nos culpara de haberte sacado de la cama y nos dara un paliza"exclamo Foxy"claro solo vengo a comer algo"dijo Freddy cogiendo un pedazo de pizza.

Mientras los chicos estaban en la cocina Chica y Mangle estaban conversando Chica queria aclarar la cosa rara que sentia hacia su lider le conto todo lo que sucedia sobre que soñaba con el,se sentia nerviosa estando cerca de el y su sentimiento de felicidad cuando lo beso en la mejilla"amiga veo que porfin encontraste el verdadero amor"dijo Mangle sonriendo"¿verdadero amor a que te refieres?"exclamo Chica muy nerviosa"sueñas con el porque te gusta su compañia,te pones nerviosa por que te gusta su compañia y ese beso te sentiste feliz por haberle dado afecto"dijo Mangle"si tienes razon me gusta Freddy esa actitud de lider pero tambien esa actitud de amabilidad con nosotros es muy tierno conmigo pero no se si me acepte"exclamo Chica"no te preocupes estoy segura que el te aceptara ya me imagino cuando tengan sus pequeños hijos"dijo Mangle sonriendo"¡MANGLE!"grito Chica muy sonrojada y apenada solo con imaginar en sus futuros hijos"bueno tengo ir a ver si esta bien"exclamo Chica levantandose y llendo a parts and service y vio que no estaba fruncio el seño y solo se le ocurrio unos nombres"bonnie foxy"dijo Chica con enojo llendo a buscarlos vio a Foxy en su pirate cove organizando algunas cosas cuando se acerco lo jalo con las orejas"ayyyyyy auuuuuuu Chica por favor sueltame me duele ayyyyyyy"exclamo Foxy tratando de soltarse Chica estaba usando un gancho especial que lo ato a su brazo para agarrar cosas en este caso las orejas de Foxy fue a donde estaba Bonnie cuando la vio llegar con cara de enojo estaba preparado para correr"ni se te ocurra o sino te arranco tu bracito nuevo"dijo Chica con furia Bonnie con terror iso caso y se sento despues Chica guardo su gancho no sin antes soltar a foxy al lado de Bonnie el cual lo abrazaba del puro terror"ahora digan donde esta Freddy"pregunto Chica"em ¿por que debemos decirtelo?"pregunto Bonnie a lo cual Foxy le tapo la boca y rio nerviosamente"¿que dijiste?"pregunto Chica con una cara de furia sus ojos rosas no se veian solo se veian los ojos del endoesqueleto Foxy tenia la piel de gallina nunca algo le dio tanto miedo hasta que sufrio la ira de Chica.

Despues de 5 minutos Chica salio de la sala de fiesta 4 donde estaba con Foxy y Bonnie y hablando de ellos estaban tendidos en el suelo con abolladuras en su cuerpo

(uf nota mental nunca enojar a Chica)Chica estubo buscando a Freddy y lo encontro estaba limpiando un poco el escenario Chica no podia dejar de mirarlo con ojos soñadores ya que aun siendo el lider Freddy hacia labores como todos como haciendo que es un animatronico mas y no como un lider cuando se acerco el la vio y dejo la escoba a un lado"h-h-hola F-F-F-Freddy c-como estas"exclamo Chica sonrojada"bien solo arreglo el escenario oye sabes donde esta Foxy se supone que vendria a ayudarme"dijo Freddy confundido en la mente de Chica hubo un ups ya que ella lo habia dejado inconsiente de tantos golpes"ah bueno tal ves esta ocupado"exclamo Freddy y fue a sacar una cajita pequeña que tenia guardada"oye Chica me acompañas"pregunto Freddy a lo cual Chica asintio y fueron a la azotea era de noche por lo cual las estrellas se veian muy claras Freddy y Chica se acostaron uno al lado del otro y las miraron"por cierto que hay en esa caja"dijo Chica"a si es un regalo para ti"exclamo Freddy sentandose al igual que Chica abrio la cajita y era un collar Freddy lo saco era de color negro con una gota blanca"es para ti"dijo Freddy Chica estaba muy sorprendida empezo a sonreir y abrazo a Freddy con un gran sonrisa Freddy devolvio el abrazo se quedaron asi unos 5 minuto les gustaba estar en la compañia del otro"¿te lo pongo"pregunto Freddy a lo cual Chica asintio Freddy se traslado atras de ella y ella sintio como las manos de Freddy sosteniendo el collar pasaban por sus hombros y despues Freddy cerro el broche del collar y se volvio a sentar cuando Chica iba a decir algo ella vio que Freddy tenia tambien el mismo collar solo que la gota era de color negro entonces lo comprendio ella era el ying y Freddy el yang por lo cual sonrio a Freddy le encantaba ver esos ojos rosados demostrba una de las muchas hermosuras que veia de Chica"gracias Freddy"exclamo Chica"de nada"dijo Freddy.

Despues Freddy estaba viendo las estrellas pero sintio algo caliente y comodo vio que Chica habia recostado su cabeza en su hombro y se habia dormido por locual Freddy la rodio con su brazo ella sintio el brazo y sonrio dormida.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13 Alguien Especial

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso2:este capitulo transcurre en el pasado.

Capitulo 13 Alguien Especial.

Era una tarde hermosa habia un oso muy solitario tenia sombrero ccorbatin y microfono estaba pateando el balon parecia deprimido pateaba el balon hasta el palo del marco en eso llego otro oso parecido"hey te he estado buscando eh hermano ¿estas bien?"dijo con precaucion el pequeño Toy Freddy y el otro oso deprimido era Freddy"ah si solo que nadie quiere ser mi amigo"exclamo Freddy con una cara de tristeza"oh lo siento bueno papa y mama quieren que vengamos a cenar asi que vamos"dijo Toy Freddy alo cual Freddy hiso caso corrienron hacia su casa era una clase de casa de 2 pisos cuando llegaron entraron y vieron a Golden escribiendo algo era como una clase de imforme para su trabajo"menos mal llegaron"exclamo la madre de ellos alo cual ellos la abrazaron"lo siento pero estube algo ocupado ma"dijo Freddy"bueno sientecen ya les sirvo recuerden que nos mudamos mañana por lo cual necesito que se acuesten temprano"exclamo la madre de ambos sirviendo la cena"querido la cena esta lista"dijo la madre por lo cual golden hiso caso y se sento.

Despues de cenar se acostaron a dormir a la mañana siguiente Freddy abrio los ojos era el primero en despertar bostezando sus orejas estaban abajo sinonimo que estaba cansado fue a despertar a Toy Freddy despues ambos se bañaron y se vistieron y esperaron a sus padres a las 2 horas llego un camion y de aih salio Springtrap"tio springtrap"dijienron los los Freddys abrazando a su tio"guau Spring pense que vendrias mas tarde"exclamo Golden"si pero al parecer tuve tiempo para venir mas temprano"dijo springtrap y entonces empezaron a mover las cosas de la casa al camion y se fueron a un nuevo hogar el cual era una pizeria llamada Fredbears Family Dinner.

Llegaron en la noche desempacaron todo y se acomodaron en las habitaciones que les indico springtrap a la mañana siguiente los hermanos Fazbear iban a una escuela que quedaba cerca de la pizeria obiamente estaba escondida para que los humanos no la descubran era su primer dia de clases llegaron y Freddy estaba viendo a los demas con desconfianza pues tuvo malas experiencias con niños de su edad por lo cual siempre iba alerta llegaron a su salon de clases les abrio el profesor el cual era un pajaro les dio la bienvenida y los hiso pasar los Freddys vieron a sus nuevos alumnos Freddy termino de verlos y seguia como enfandado Toy Freddy en cambio no apartaba la vista de una animatronica amarilla que le parecio muy hermosas pero fue imterrumpido cuando les idicaron sus asientos y se sentaron cuando fue hora del recreo Freddy estaba comiendo su emparedado cuando se le acercaron dos chicos uno era un conejo con un moño rojo y era morado el otro era un zorro rojo con un parche un garfio en su mano derecha"hola veo que eres nuevo mucho gusto me llamo Bonnie"exclamo el conejo"y yo Foxy como estas"dijo el zorro"Freddy"exclamo Freddy"veo que no eres muy sociable"dijo Bonnie y ya cuando iba a decir otra cosa una voz femenina exclamo"que hacen chicos" y una animatronico pollo se abrio paso y vio a Freddy le parecia muy bonito"vaya por que nadie me conto que los nuevos estudiantes eran guapos hola mi nombre es Chica"dijo Chica sentandose al lado de Freddy el se sentia nervioso casi nunca habia visto a una chica pero se mantenia con los brazos cruzados negandose a hablarle"mira si estas molesto por estos dos payasos no te preocupes solo ignoralos y ya eso es lo que simepre hago"exclamo Chica"¡QUE NOSOTROS SOMO QUE...!"grito Bonnie y Foxy al unisono enfadados y se fueron hechando humos a Freddy le causo algo de gracia"vaya sonreiste"dijo Chica feliz por haberlo hecho sonreir"si gracias me han animado soy Freddy por cierto perdon por la frialdad"exclamo Freddy estrechando su mano con la de Chica"un gusto Freddy quieres venir a jugar"pregunto Chica a lo que Freddy asintio y fueron a jugar.

Presente.

Freddy nunca olvidara ese momento en el que conocio al amor de su vida estaba en la azotea mirando el cielo sonriendo le gustaba ver mucho las estrellas con ese resplandor vio que era tarde y tal ves penso que se preocuparian por el por lo cual bajo y se fue a dormir esperando pronto volver a ver el angel que lo hiso ser mas sociable con la gente.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14 Solo

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

otra vez perdón por tardar en actualizar.

Capitulo 14:Solo.

En un lugar del bosque 9:00 a.m.

Toy Freddy junto con el abuelo corrían atrabes del bosque ayer se habían enterado de un supuesto refugio de secuaces de Fredbear en algún lugar del bosque por lo cual ellos partieron allí Toy Freddy llevaba una mochila y una pistola en caso que necesitara usarla mientras que el abuelo tenia su mochila y una navaja oculta ambos empezaron a notar y oler algo "parece que hay algo por alla"dijo Toy Freddy"si lo noto vamos a ver"exclamo el abuelo fueron en direccion hacia el olor hasta una cueva y entraron con una linterna se empezaron mover dentro de ella estaba muy oscura"ten cuidado abuelo esto me huele mal"dijo Toy Freddy un poco nervioso hasta que escucho un estruendo por lo cual empujo al abuelo y Toy Freddy termino cayendo a un agujero en vez del abuelo"diablos nieto etsas bien"pregunto el abuelo preocupado"si estoy bien solo fue una pequeña caída ve a buscar a Toy Chica y a los demas yo vere como salir de aqui"exclamo Toy Freddy"estare de regreso en un momento resiste"dijo el abuelo llendose a buscar a los demas mientras Toy Freddy empezo a caminar por la cueva para intentar encontrar una salida"bien Toy Freddy piensa como saldras de aqui"penso Toy Freddy para si mismo siguio investigando la cueva era muy enorme hasta que vio una señal o un letrero al quitarlo se veia un agujero que entraba a otra habitacion al entrar tenia mucha comida"mmm...es como un refugio de guerras nucleares pero que es todo esto?"se pregunto Toy Freddy pero recordo lo mas importante salir de ahi.

Al entrar en otra puerta vio muchos animatronicos estos al verlo se asustaron luego escucho el sonido de una recarga un animatronico como de un perro le apuntaba con un revolver"¿quien eres tu?"pregunto el perro sosteniendo el arma"soy Toy Freddy tranquilo no vine a hacerles daño"exclamo Toy Freddy pero al tratar de quitarle el arma para tranquilizarlo el perro accidentalmente disparo Toy Freddy sintio un grandolor la bala le hbia dado en el pecho y cayo desmayado una animatronico oveja llego preocupada"mira lo que hiciste el trato de tranquilizarnos y mira lo que hiciste ahora ayudame a levantarlo debemos atenderlo rapido"grito la oveja y ayudada por el perro pusieron a Toy Freddy en una cama y lo llevaron con un doctor.

Mientras en el pueblo el abuelo venia corriendo apresuradamente Cady estaba tomando un cafe en un restaurante cuando lo vio llegar asi de agitado asi que salio para tranquilizarlo"eh hola abuelo ¿estas bien?te noto muy agitado"exlcamo Cady"no hay tiempo que perder llama a Toy Chica y jack necesito contarle algo a ustedes"dijo apurado el abuelo entonces Cady vio alrededor y vio que Toy Freddy no estaba con el por lo que supuso que le habia pasado algo malo por lo que acompañada del abuelo fueron a buscar a los demas en la mansion Toy Chica estaba comiendo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y vio a Cady junto al abuelo"bien regresaron espera donde esta Toy Freddy"dijo Toy chica asustada"primero debemos encontrar a jack esto se los tengo que contar a todos"exclamo el abuelo despues de encontrarlo estaban en el salon"menos mal que sea importante vegestorio estaba en un importante trato"dijo Jack molesto lo que hiso que Cady le lanzara una mirada asesina"bien yo y Toy Freddy estabamos investigando la cueva de la que hablabamos cuando hubo un derrumbe y mi nieto me empujo pqrq salvarme el cayo pero esta bien dijo que encontraria la salida y me dijo que los buscara tenemos que ir a rescatarlo"dijo el abuelo muy preocupado"tenemos que ir a buscarlo"exclamo Cady"espera tenemos que hacer un plan sino vamos a quedar atrapados en esa cueva como el"exlcamo Jack"odio decirlo pero Jack tiene razon si no tenemos un plan no podemos ayudar a Toy Freddy"exclamo Cady entonces se pusieron a pensar en un plan coherente para rescatar a Toy Freddy.

En la noche ya lo tenia todo preparado"bien entonces el plan es este yo y Jack nos quedamos afuera de la cueva para ayudarlas a bajar y subir cuando lo encuentren mientras Toy Chica y Cady se introducen en el tunel y buscan cualquier señal que enseñe donde ha estado mi nieto asi siguiendo lograremos encontrarlo"dijo el abuelo y todos asintieron y fueron a la localizacion de la cueva al llegar Jack y el abuelo estiraron una soga y las amarraron en unas rocas seguido acto Cady y Toy Chica bajaron"mantendremos contacto por la radio"grito el abuelo alo que las dos asintieron y se introdujieron en el tunel.

Tpy Freddy abrio los ojos pero veia todo borroso"algo va mal los sensores muestran que esta despertando eso no es bueno si intenta hacer fuerza morira esta derramando mucho aceite"dijo una voz"hey Toy Freddy no intentes moverte desbes descansar"exclamo otra voz"los sensores estan en rojo lo estamos perdiendo"dijo la primera voz asustada"pon otra dosis ya"dijo la otra voz se le inyecto algo a Toy Freddy y luego se escucho un suspiro"los niveles estan volviendo a la normalidad que cerca casi lo perdemos"exclamo la primera voz"te dije que debias revisar bien esos calculos vuelvelos a hacer y me das otro informe"exclamo la segunda voz en eso Toy Freddy vuelve a perder el conocimiento.

Mientras Fredbear revisaba los estados de los experimentos queria ver cuando estarian listos para soltarlos en eso empezo a revisar el estado de ellos vioq ue faltaba al menos unas semanas para poder liberarlo"mmm...esto me da mala espina espero que estos dichosos experimentos sean tan buenos como dice Nightmare para destruir a toda la familia fazbear sino tendre que ocuparme yo mismo de ellos pero almenos una cosa buena saldria de ello por fin tendre mi venganza contra ese desgraciado Golden y sus estupidos hijos bueno he perdido mucho tiempo sera mejor volver a mis labores"dijo Fredbear y se fue a hacer sus queaseres.

Continuara...

 **Espero y les haya gustado y enserio perdon por tardarme en actualizar esta historia pero hare lo mejor posible para seguir trayendoles mas capitulos.**


	15. Chapter 15 El Plan

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Capitulo 15:El plan.

Toy freddy estaba en un lugar oscuro se levanto no sentia nada solo soledad hasta que ecucho una voz"quitate esto es entre el y yo no intervengas"dijo la voz Toy Freddy voltio y vio a Fredbear en sus garras habia aceite y delante de el estaban Toy Chica abrazando algo del suelo Toy Freddy vio con horror esa figura era el mismo tenia el pecho desgarrado y aceite brotando aceite"bien veo que eres mas tonta de lo que crei di adios"exclamo Fredbear alzando su garra"¡NOOOOO!"grito Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy se levanto asustado estaba sudando mucho veia que tenia unas vendas en su pecho se seco el sudor"¿donde estoy?"se pregunto a si mismo Toy Freddy en eso entran dos animatronicos una era una ave de color azul con una bata y un perro era el mismo perro que le disparo"veo que estas mejor como te sientes"dijo la ave"bien creo no ya no me duele nada"exclamo Toy Freddy"bueno creo que alguien quiere decir algo"dijo la ave dando un codazo al perro"si yo...lo siento no fue mi intencion"exclamo el perro bajando la cabeza entonces sintio una mano sobre su hombro era Toy Freddy"no te preocupes todos cometemos errores yo ya he cometido muchos a lo largo de mi vida"dijo Toy Freddy"si gracias me senti muy mal cuando lo hice"exclamo el perro"si tranquilo he pasado por cosas peores por cierto mi nombre es Toy Freddy Fazbear"dijo Toy Freddy"espera eres un F-Fazbear"exclamo el perro"si pasa algo?"pregunto Toy Freddy despues se sorprendio cuando tanto la ave como el perro se arrodillaron ante el"señor Fazbear es un honor tenerlo aqui sigame por favor"dijo el perro Toy Freddy asintio y lo siguio"perdon que lo pregunte pero¿por que te comportas asi comnmigo?"pregunto Toy Freddy.

"aqui tu familia es muy valorada antes eramos unos esclavos de ellos"exclamo el perro y le enseño una pintura que parecia Fredbear y Nightmare"ellos nos tenian prisioneros en una base no muy lejos de aqui y bueno no todos logramos escapar aun detectamos algunos de nuestros amigos en el interior de esa base por favor señor fazbear ayudenos"dijo el perro Toy Freddy estudio un poco los planos de la instalacion podian encontrarlos pero solo si contaba con un buen equipo hasta que le llego una gran idea"okey dejame ver si puedo ayudarlos pero necesito a mis amigos para esto es un plan alocado pero se que puedo idear uno que tenga exito"exclamo Toy Freddy"gracias señor fazbear ire con usted para prepararlo todo ademas haci compensare mi error y por cierto me llamo Sam"dijo el perro"mucho gusto Sam bueno sera mejor volver se estaran preocupando por mi"exclamo Toy Freddy en eso Sam asintio y ambos fueron a tomar un atajo para llegar al pueblo.

Pueblo 6:30 p.m.

Los chicos estaban en la sala muy tristes habian buscado por todas partes y no encontraban a Toy Freddy hasta que la puerta se abrio y se sorprendieron al ver a Toy freddy sano y salvo"Toy Freddy"dijieron todos sorprendidos mas tratandose de Toy Chica,Cady y el abuelo"hola perdon por preocuparlos pero tuve un contratiempo"exclamo Toy Freddy en eso tanto Cady como Toy Chica fueron a abrazarlo despues de que Toy Freddy presentara a Sam todos estaban en la sala escuchando el relato de Sam sobre la base y despues mientras jack y Toy Chica iban por equipo Toy Freddy se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en un plan en eso llegan jack y Toy Chica"¿y bien?"pregunto Toy Freddy"uf quieres escuchar las buenas noticias o las malas"dijo Jack"desagamonos de la mala primero"exclamo Toy Freddy"bueno la mala es que toda esa base esta totalmete vigilada al pequeño detalle"dijo Jack"¿y cual es la buena?"pregunto Cady"bueno que eso es todo si no tenemos problemas para infiltrarnos en la base creo que lo demas sera pan comido"exclamo Jack"bueno alguna idea algo que podamos usar"pregunto Toy freddy"y que tal si volamos las puertas y sacamos a todos de ese lugar y rapido asi los guardias estaran confundidos"dijo Toy Chica"no es un buen plan"exclamo Sam"ese lugar tienen a guardias especializados para estar alerta en todo momento si entramos asi lo unico que conseguiremos es que nos mate"opino Sam"creo que lo tengo"dijo Toy Freddy"tal vez puedan controlar la superficie pero he estudiado los planos que me diste y se como entrar las cuevas se comunican en una sola si podemos infiltrarnos en esa cueva podremos entrar sin ningun problema sacar a todos y salir de alli sin que nos vean"ideo Toy Freddy" es la mejor idea que he oido cuenta conmigo"exlcamo Cady"si podria funcionar bueno tenemos un plan ahora tengo que prepararme para esta mision los vere en la noche mientras deberian hacer los mismo hasta luego"dijo Sam saliendo de la mansion con rumbo a su guarida con su gente.

Los chicos se empezaron a preparar Cady llevaba un pico de alpinismo por si necesitaba escalar alguna estructura,unas vendas,y unas cuantas cuchillas para defenderse Toy Chica por su lado llevaba una pistola con varias municiones de sobra un cuchillo de supervivencia y unas cuantas granadas de luz jack llevaba un hacha pequeña su pistola y un rifle francotirador,el abuelo llevaba su pistola una granada y su baston que lo ayudaba en cuerpo a cuerpo y por ultimo Toy Freddy llevaba su pistola un hacha pequeña un cuchillo y una bomba de humo.

Estaban todos listos esperaron a Sam hasta que vino con la animatronica ave"¿quien es esta?"pregunto jack con mala cara"ella es Brie sabe como es la estructura de pies a cabeza nos ayudara"dijo Sam"claro aceptamos toda la ayuda posible se los agradecemos"exclamo Toy Freddy"bueno sera mejor irnos debemos llegar antes de uqe se pongan a vigilar los tuneles"dijo Sam Toy Freddy asintio y todos partieron llegaron al lugar indicado"muy bien gente este es el momento lo haremos lenta y silenciosamente y saldremos bein de esta quense cerca y en silencio"exclamo Toy Freddy el cual fue el primero en subir las escaleras y con una mano aparto la tapa y pudo ver el exterior les aviso a los demas que podian subir no habia ni una sola alma se escondieron en una pared"que raro deberian haber guardias por aqui"dijo Sam"que estas decepcionado perro"exclamo Jack"miren alla un guardia bien yo voy a liquidarlo si algo sale mal abuelo tu le disparas"dijo Toy Freddy"entendido"susurro el Freddy se empezao a acercar al individuo que estaba parado en una acera al acercarse le iba a clavar el hacha pero el animatronico se dio la vuelta"pero que demonios"gito Toy Freddy y reacciono rapido y le clavo el hacha en la cabeza matandolo despues vio que el animatronico tenia los ojos verdes y su traje estaba como en mal estado"¿que diablos son estas cosas?"pregunto Toy Freddy pero no tuvo tiempo de recibir respuesta ya que varios de animatronicos con las mismas caracteristicas se iban acercando lentamente a ellos"¡TODOS CORRAN!"grito Toy freddy el y sam abrieron las puertas para que los demas entraran y despues las cerraron y trabaron y junto a los demas corrieron al piso superior cuando llegaron todos suspiraban"veo que Fredbear a entrado en accion"dijo Sam"si por lo menos estos nuevos guardias no saben usar armas"exclamo toy Freddy"por aqui hay un centro de control podemos hacer nuestras estrategias desde ahi"dijo brie y los guio hasta un salon de clases al entrar vieron en el pizarron un gran mapa"bueno al menos estamos salvados miren esto"dijo Jack señalando una puerta con un letrero que decia arsenal"podemos salir disparando de aqui si tansolo la pudiera abrir yo la abrire ustede encargense de lo demas"exclamo Jack"bueno donde podemos encontrar medicinas para tu grupo Sam"dijo Toy Freddy"bueno en la enfermeria hay mucha lo suficiente para nosotros y ustedes ire por ella"exclamo Sam"ire contigo por si necesitas apoyo"dijo Toy Chica alo cual Sam asintio"bueno donde podemos conseguir combustible"exclamo Toy Freddy"aqui en este cobertizo de afuera si somos cautelosos la conseguiremos sin problemas" dijo brie"yo ire por la gasolina estare qui lo mas pronto posible"exclamo el abuelo"yo te guio ademas ayudare a cargar la gasolina"dijo Brie"bueno supongo que me encargare de la bateria debe haber una escondida en este garaje"exclamo Toy Freddy"ire contigo se cubrire las espaldas"dijo Cady a lo que Toy freddy asintio y sonrio"bueno ese es el plan es hora de llevarlo a cabo.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16 Un Buen Equipo

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Capitulo 16:Un buen equipo.

Toy Freddy y Cady estaban bajando por las escaleras justo habian encontrado un mapa del lugar y encontraron el camino hacia un garaje llegaron hasta una zona con una casa habia una reja muy alta para escalarla y les estaba estorbando el camino.

"bien ahora por donde?"pregunto Toy Freddy ya algo fastidiado Cady hecho un ojo a la casa y vio que habia un agujero en el techo aviso a Toy Freddy.

"guau eres buena en esto"dijo Toy Freddy dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Cady.

"es un placer"exclamo Cady y treparon por el techo.

"bien nos separaremos haci encontraremos mas rapido el garaje tu ve por el tejado yo ire por abajo pero con cuidado okay?"dijo Toy Freddy.

"seguro ten cuidado Toy Freddy suerte"exclamo Cady y empezo a escalar hacia un edificio de al lado en cambio el oso vio que podia salta la reja salto y cayo al piso no habia sido muy dificil camino hasta que vio el garaje por desgracia habia dos guardias asi que se escabullo hacia sus atacantes con pistola en mano cuando estuvo cerca disparo contra el primero y Cady salto de uno de los techos y aterrizo en el segundo guardia y cons u pico se aseguro que no se volviera a prender su nucleo cuando terinaron escucharon un ruido y aterrados vieron como varios de los animatronicos horribles de ojos verdes se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos.

"okey esto se ve mal tienes un plan?"pregunto Toy Freddy retrocediendo lentamente junto con Cady.

"eso creo"exclamo Cady y saco un gato de garaje (la maquina que usan para levantar las llantas de los autos)corrieron a la puerta del garaje y mientrass Cady los distraia Toy Freddy se encargaba de abrir la puerta cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para que pudieran agacharse y pasar lo hicieron pasaron por debajo de la puerta y Toy Freddy quito el gato de garaje haciendo que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente en el proceso uno de los animatronicos de ojos verdes perdio el brazo.

"iu que asco"dijo Cady no queriendo ver.

"si te entiendo"exclamo Toy Freddy y decidieron alejarse fueron a donde estaba un auto para revisar si tenia alarma por suerte si la tenia Cady la cargo y la puso en su mochila pero justo en ese momento Cady toca un cable que activa la larma de robo loq ue hace que varios animatronicos de ojos verdes entren y se acerquen a ellos Toy Freddy y Cady corrieron hasta un camion de carga que estaba al lado se subieron al techo del camion.

"¿ahora que?"pregunto Cady asustada nunca habia estado en una situacion asi Toy Freddy mantuvo la calma y vio por todas partes en busca de un lugar por donde salir hasta que vio hacia arriba y habia un tragaluz le dijo a Cady que mirara arriba y tambien se dio cuanta de ello Toy Freddy saco su pistola y disparo contra la ventana del techo protegiendo a Cadypara que no le cayera vidrios rotos Cady salto y con su pico se colgo del techo y subio luego estiro su mano para que Toy Freddy pudiera escapar Toy Freddy tomo la mano de su compañera y subio ambos estaban sentados en el techo jadeando del cansancio que tenian habian estado a punto de morir.

"gua...eso...si esuvo...intenso"dijo toy Freddy cansado.

"Si...pero lo...bueno es...que esca...pamos"exclamo Cady tambien cansada.

"bueno solo hay que ir al edificio principal y dejar la pila de auto con Jack"opino Toy Freddy,Cady asintio y caminaron hasta el edificio principal gracias a un hueco que habia en el techo puedieron bajar al vestibulo caminaron por los pasillos y llagaron al salon veian a Jack intentando aun abrir el cuarto de armas pero no veian a nadia asi que asumian que habian llegado primero.

"hey Jack hemos vuelto has tenido suerte con eso"dijo Cady dejando la pila de auto en una mesa.

"no esto esta muy asegurado pero seguire intentando"exclamo Jack volviendo a lo suyo no queria que lo des concentraran.

"bien mientars Jack se encarga de la puerta yo ire a ayudar a los demas para ver si no han tenido un problema como nosotros"dijo Toy Freddy.

"dejame ir contigo Aun necesitas tener cuidado con tu ojo el doctor te dijo que no tiene que recibir daño alguno"exclamo Cady preocupada.

"no tranquila ya hiciste demasiado te mereces un descanso estare bien"dijo Toy Freddy y asi salio por la puerta del salon y empezo a encaminarse hacia la enfermeria ya le estaba precupando que Toy Chica y Sam no habian vuelto pero cuando cruzaba la puerta del vestibulo esta se abrio de golpe eran el abuelo y Brie que escapaban de una horda de animatronicos de ojos verdes ambos intentaron cerrar la puerta pero no podian Toy Freddy decidio ayudarlos intento empujar la puerta pero la cabeza de un animatronico de ojos verdes se lo impedia asi que saco su pistola apunto a la cabeza y disparo la cabeza salio volando y asi Toy Freddy empujo la puerta cerrandola y con el hacha que habia traido atranco la puerta.

"uff no sentia esa accion desde hace 30 años"dijo el abuelo.

"gracias Toy Freddy sin tu ayuda nos hubieran atrapado"exclamo Brie.

"no es problema venga les ayudo"dijo Toy Freddy y ayudo a cargar la gasolina ya iban dos objetos faltaba uno llegaron al salon y dejaron la gasolina en el mismo lugar que la pila.

"bien solo nos falta la medicina ire a yudar a Toy Chica y a Sam y volvere con ellos"exclamo Toy Freddy todos asintieron.

"¿necesitas ayuda Jack?"pregunto el abuelo.

"no necesito la ayuda de un tonton vejestorio alejate de mi vista"dijo Jack con desagrado Toy Freddy ya iba a decir algo cuando el abuelo y Cady le pusieron una mano en el hombro y negaron con la cabeza Toy Freddy los miro luego miro con ira a Jack y asintio y se dirijio a la salida y se encamino hacia la enfermeria.

Continuara...

 **Hola chicos me estrañaron lo siento por la demora pero ya saben el colegio,las tareas me han dejado tiempo pero intentare hacer capitulos mas a enudo por cierto el proximo capitulo sera especial porque si ustedes tienen una duda con la historia o me quieren dar alguna pregunta referente a ella me la comenta y despues en el capitulo especial yo ire respondiendo a todas las dudas que tengan asi que ya saben dejen sus preguntas y sin mas hasta el proximo capitulo :).**


	17. Aviso

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Aviso.

Hola chicos aun no podre seguir con los siguientes capitulos por lo cual se me ocurrio que voy a realizar un concurso en donde ustedes me presentan el borrador de un capitulo no importa en que tiempo este solo importa que este despues de los capitulos ya mostrados recuerden que tiene que estar relacionado con la historia y si quieren pueden meter a sus propios personajes tambien aprovecho para decir que no olviden dejar sus preguntas por si quieren saber algo mas que sucedera en la historia o si quieren saber que agregare en futuros capitulos eso es todos un saludo grande a todos y espero con ansias sus ideas.


	18. Chapter 17 ¿Una fiesta?

Aviso:five nights at freddys no me pertenece le pertenece a scott cawthon.

Capitulo 17:¿Una fiesta?

Freddy fazbear pizza 6:30 p.m.

Freddy estaba leyendo algo que parecia un libro algo extenso en eso entra Bonnie con un refresco en la mano.

"hey viejo como vas?"pregunto Bonnie sentandose al lado de Freddy.

"bien ya no me duele tanto ya hasta puedo caminar"dijo Freddy con una sonrisa.

"me alegro amigo oye por cierto oiste ya la noticia?"pregunto Bonnie.

"no dime a ver"exclamo Freddy.

"Springtrap va hacer una fiesta cuando vuelva tu hermano para celebrar tu recuperacion tenemos que ir en trajes elegantes"dijo Bonnie.

"eso es genial bueno si me disculpas tengo que buscar a Chica le prometi ayudarla en la cocina"exclamo Freddy listo para irse.

"o la vas a ayudar o solo quieres ir a coquetearle"dijo Bonnie con un tono picaro.

"de que e-e-est-tas h-hbland-do?"pregunto Freddy muy sonrojado.

"vamos viejo ya no es un secreto de que babeas por ella se nota"exclamo Bonnie solo haciendo que Freddy se pusiera mas nervioso.

"porque no le dices lo que sientes?"pregunto Bonnie,Freddy suspiro.

"ella es muy linda y perfecta ella que se va a enamorar de un oso tan mandon como yo"dijo Freddy tristemente para el Chica era un amor platonico imposible de conseguir y el solo queria estar con ella pero con sus experencias vividas pensaba que no podia estar con ella miro su collar de gota negra y sonrio un poco sabiendo que Chica tenia el otro collar blanco.

"mira no soy un experto en esto de amor pero puedo ver que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja ahora ve y buscala y suerte"exclamo Bonnie.

"gracias Bonnie te lo agradezco tienes razon voy a tratar de confesarmele espero y me acepte"dijo Freddy despidiendose de Bonnie y fue a la cocina y vio Chica limpiando los platos.

"hola Chica"exclamo Freddy sonriendo Chica se voltio y y tambien le sonrio.

"hola Freddy como anda tu herida te encuentras mejor"pregunto Chica.

"ya mejor ya no me duele tanto"dijo Freddy sentandose.

"eso es genial por cierto puedes cerrar los ojos un momento porfavor?"pregunto Chica a lo que Freddy asintio y los cerro Chica fue a recoger la pizza que habia echo antes de que Freddy llegara la puso al frente de Freddy y le dijo que ya podia abrir los ojos Freddy los abrio y miro con sorpresa la pizza y luego miro a chica.

"tu hiciste esto?"pregunto Freddy sorprendido.

"si me costo hacerla pero es especial para ti"dijo Chica.

"g-g-gracias no se que decir"exclamo Freddy sonrojado pero luego fue tomado por sorpresa ya que Chica le habia dado un beso en la mejilla Freddy quedo con la boca abierta cuando chica se separo ambos se quedaron viendose a los ojos y mientras Chica se acercaba a el cerro los ojos al igual que lo hizo Freddy estaban a poca distancias de besarse hasta que Foxy entro en la cocina y quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa ambos lo vieron y se separaron muy sonrojados Foxy recompuso la compostura.

"imterrumpo algo?"pregunto Foxy algo nervioso.

"no nada no has imterrunpido nada Foxy que necesitas?"pregunto Freddy.

"necesito su ayuda capitan Freddy es para ayudarme con un asunto"exclamo Foxy.

"claro no hay problema nos vemos despues Chica"dijo Freddy y acto seguido se fue de la cocina junto con Foxy.

Chica se sento en la silla y contuvo las ganas de gritar de la alegria tal vez no pudo besarlo en los labios pero almenos logro besarlo en la mejilla para ella eso era un avanze luego se lavanto y fue a su lugar en parts and service y se recosto en su cama y sosteniendo un muñeco de Freddy y empezo a fantasear como serian sus hijos con Freddy al pensar en eso se sonrojo mucho despues abrazo y beso al muñeco en la boca.

"algun dia lograre besar y abrazar al verdadero Freddy y cuando lo haga sera el mejor dia de mi vida"se dijo a si misma Chica.

Mientras Golden y Springtrap estaban conversando sobre la fiesta.

"y como haras los preparativos?"pregunto Golden.

"relajate ya tengo un lugar para celebrar la fiesta y el lugar donde comprar los trajes"exclamo Springtrap.

"bueno al menos algo bueno sucedera despues de toda esta locura"dijo Golden.

"no sabes cuanta razon tienes te apoyo en eso"exclamo Springtrap y chocaron los puños.

mientras Toy Freddy y los otros.

Toy Freddy llego a la puerta de la enfermeria pero se escondio rapidamente en una mesa cercana que estaba tirada pues habia un grupo de animatronicos de ojos verde tratando de tirar la puerta Toy Freddy sabia que sus amigos corrian peligro asi que saco su pistola y apunto a las cabezas de los animatronicos despues de 5 minutos termino de matarlos y entro en la enfermeria pero cuando entro recibio una patada en el estomago que lo dejo tirado en el estomago habia sido Toy Chica pero cuando vio que era Toy Freddy se preocupo y se agacho.

"oh dios pero que tonta fui perdoname Toy Freddy"dijo Toy Chica revisando que su amado no tuviera nada roto.

"ufff vaya que tienes fuerza"exclamo Toy Freddy leavantandose y fue abrazado por Toy Chica.

"tenia mucho miedo que te haya pasado algo"dijo Toy Chica y sinto los brazos de su oso favorito.

"ya yo tambien estaba preocupado por ti"exclamo Toy Freddy soltando a Toy Chica,Sam salio de su escondite.

"gracias a dios que estas aqui gracias por ocuparte de esos bichos"dijo Sam.

"ha sido un placer han encontrado las medicinas"pregunto Toy Freddy.

"si las tenemos tambien conseguimos unas cintas para ver las veremos cuando regresemos"exclamo Sam a lo que Toy Freddy asintio y los tres salieron de la enfermeria y se dirigieron al salon pero cuando estaban por tomar la esquina aparecio Jack con el hacha de Toy Freddy asustando a este y los demas.

"menos mal que estan aqui pense que eran esas cosas verdes"exclamo Jack,Toy Freddy se dio cuenta que tenia su hacha.

"emmm...Jack de donde sacaste esa hacha?"pegunto Toy Freddy.

"oh esto estaba atrancado en la puerta principal asi que la tome"dijo Jack.

"oh no..."exclamo Toy Freddy en ese momento la puerta se abrio y entraron muchos animatronicos de ojos verdes Jack fue el primero en escapar Sam fue el segundo Toy Chica fue a pelear contra sus oponentes pero uno la agarro pero no era uno de esos animatronicos era Nitghmare.

"pero miren lo que trajo el viento"dijo Nitghmare.

"¡DEJALA!"grito Toy Freddy.

"jajaja esperas que te haga caso pero que imbecil"exclamo Nitghmare pero no espero que Toy Freddy se abalanzo sobre el soltando a Toy Chica que viea asustada la pelea.

"Toy Chica corre"dijo Toy Freddy que forsejeaba con su oponente.

"pero y tu que haras?"pregunto Toy Chica asustada.

"ya te alcanzare vete"exclamo Toy Freddy.

"no lo hare si tu te quedas yo tambien"dijo Toy Chica negandose a irse en eso llego Sam.

"Sam saca a Toy Chica ya los alcanzo"exclamo Toy Freddy,Sam tuvo sus dudas pero asintio y tomo del brazo a Toy Chica y la arrastro al salon aunque ella no quisiera Nitghmare le dio un puño haciendolo chocar con la pared y fue y agarro a Toy Freddy del cuello.

"unas ultimas palabras"dijo Nitghmare.

"si te veo en el infierno desgraciado"exclamo Toy Freddy y despues se escucho un disparo y Nitghmare cayo muerto la que habia hecho el disparo habia sido Cady ella corrio a donde estaba Toy Freddy.

"¿estas bien?"pegunto Cady preocupada.

"si gracias"dijo Toy Freddy y se levanto y fueron al salon entreron y vieronq ue la puerta del arsenal estaba abierta eso daba a entender que la lograron abrir entraron y subiero Toy Freddy mataba con su hacha a cada animatronico que se encontraba hasta que al matar a uno su hacha se atasco y cayo con el animatronico llegaron arriba y vieron a Jack.

"menos mal ustedes eran los que faltaban vamonos"exclamo Jack los dos asintieron Cady fue primero y bajo por la escalera pero cuando Jack y Toy Freddy iban a salir empezo a sonar una campana ambos se taparon los oidos pero no contabanq ue un animatronico de ojos verdes estaba colgado de la campana agarro a Jack y lo arrastro Toy Freddy saco rapido su pistola y disparo contra el animatronico a la vez cortando la cuerda que lo mantenia colgado y cayo pero Jack tambien cayo pero Toy Freddy corrio y alcanzo a sujetarlo de la mano pero no podia sostenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que su herida de bala aun no habia sanado por lo cual tanto esfuerzo haria que la herida se volviera a abrir.

"que vas a hacer oso?"pregunto Jack.

"pensare en algo"dijo Toy Freddy.

pero casi no habia tiempo varios animatronicos de ojos verdes se acercaban a ellos Toy Freddy tenia que hacer algo o sino el y Jack moririan.

Continuara...

 **Hola a todos espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y por cierto me gustaria ver que opinan que deberia hacer Toy Freddy salvar o no a jack bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	19. Chapter 18 Hora de la Verdad

Capitulo 18:Hora de la verdad.

Los animatronicos de ojos verdes se acercaban con ansias de alcanzar a los dos sujetos que estaban en la cima Toy Freddy no resistiría por mucho tiempo pero hizo lo que tuvo que hacer con fuerza pudo salvar a Jack cuando terminaron Toy Freddy se sentó estaba cansado de jalar a Jack penso que Jack lo ayudaria pero no fue asi Jack se levanto y bajo la escalera Toy Freddy no pida creer lo que habia hecho lo habia dejado tirado Toy Freddy se levanto y salio por la ventana estaba bajando por la escalera y al terminar de bajar vio a su grupo Toy Chica al verlo corrio a abrazarlo.

Toy Chica:Gracias a dios que estas bien.

Toy Freddy:tranquila estoy bien.

despues de llegar a la mansion de jack el grupo de Sam agradecio a los chicos y se fueron a su hogar mientras todos se fueron a dormir.

Afueras del pueblo.

Fredbear:hora del plan B.

Chasqueo los dedos y un gran grupo de endoesqueletos lanzaron flechas de fuego por todo el pueblo.

Fredbear:¡SAL MADITO GORDO ASQUEROSO VEN Y PELEA Y ENFRENTA TU DESTINO!

Gracias a los gritos de los pueblerinos Toy Freddy y los demas salieron y se mostraron ante Fredbear.

T. Freddy:tu.

Fredbear:es hora de ver quien es el mas fuerte si ganas dejo este pueblo pero si pierdes o no peleas matare a todos y destruire este basurero.

T. Freddy:bien si eso quieres venga.

Fredbear:pero no aqui.

y rapidamente se esfumaron Toy Freddy con Toy Chica,Cady y el abuelo los persiguieron hasta llegar a un valle cerca del puente que antes estaba roto cuando llegaron Fredbear estaba parado con su ejercito.

Fredbear:es la hora.

todo el ejercito de Fredbear corrio hasta Toy Freddy y sus amigos todos empezaron a pelear con el ejercito despues de unos minutos Toy Freddy se habia liberado del ejercito y mientras los otros peleaban con los demas robots Toy Freddy se puso al frente de Fredbear.

Fredbear:es hora de ver como mueres.

T. Freddy:no dejare que le hagas daño a los demas hoy esto se acaba.

y empezaron a luchar cada golpe que esquivaban otro golpe que los alcazanban Fredbear leda una patada sacando a Toy Freddy a volar y cuando queria rematarlo Toy Freddy le da un puño alejandolo y empezaron a golpearse otra vez en un mometo que Toy Freddy se descuido Fredbear saca una espada y se la clava en uno de los brazos de Toy Freddy.

T. Freddy:¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!.

gracias a ese momento de descuido Fredbear pateo a Toy Freddy tumbandolo al suelo Toy Chica y los demas vieron eso y quedaron perplejos.

T. Chica,Cady,Abuelo:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOY FREDDY!.

trataron de sacarse al ejercito de Fredbear de encima pero era inutil eran muchos pero Cady logro safarse de ellos y con una estaca que tenia corrio donde estaba Fredbear y se la clavo Fredbear sintio el dolor de la estaca por lo cual con su brazo golpeo a Cady y debido a la fuerza del golpe Cady se estrello contra un muro agrietandolo cayo debil al suelo mientras Fredbear toma su espada y va donde Cady.

Fredbear:Buenas noches.

pero antes que de que Fredbear matara a Cady algo le sostuvo la espada al mirar atras vio algo que no creyo Toy Freddy le sostenia la espada con el brazo bueno que le faltaba Fredbear creyo que eso no era posible ya que le habia hecho una herida muy grande y en efecto la herida que tenia Toy Freddy era grande una gran cortadura en su brazo izquierdo que derramaba mucho aceite Fredbear trato desesperada mente de soltarse del agarre de Toy Freddy pero este no cedia enotnces Toy Freddy rapidamente le dio un golpe en el estomago y un golpe en la cara alegandolo de Cady.

T. Freddy:hora de terminar esto.

Cady:Toy Freddy no estas herido descansa nosotros nos encargamos.

T. Freddy:no no quiero que ustedes mueran por mi culpa esto es entre el y yo los salvare incluso si muero eso es lo importante.

y camino hasta Fredbear el cual se estaba levantando con su espada.

Fredbear:hora de morir Fazbear.

Ambos volvieron a intercambiarse golpes pero esta ves se veia que ambos perdian aceite Toy Freddy de su brazo y Fredbear de la herida que le habia hecho Cady despues de unos minutos ambos se estaban cansando habian estado perdiendo mucho aceite pero Toy Freddy le dio un grangolpe que lo envio cerca de un acantilado pero cuando se acerco Fredbear aprovecho y le hizo una cortadura similar en su otro brazo y aprovecahndo el descuido le enterro la espada a Toy Freddy en el pecho Toy Freddy escupio aceite mientras Fredbear le sacaba la espada.

Fredbear:di tus ultimas palabras a tus amigos oso inutil.

Toy Freddy miro su situacion la unica forma de acabar con Fredbear era lanzarlo por el precipicio pero vei que dificilmente con las fuerzas que le quedaban podria tirarlo asi que sabia lo que tenia que hacer Toy Freddy cerro los ojos.

T. Freddy pensando: _adios hermano padre se que fui una carga pero ustedes me dieron su amor y compresion eso lo guardare siempre,Toy Bonnie fuiste un gran amigo haciendome reir espero que tengas suerte,Mangle gracias por las cosas que hicite por mi como ayudarme a preparar pasteles,todos los demas gracias por su amistad la atesorare por siempre,Abuelo fue genial volver a verte espero que la pizeria te guste asi podras cuidar de mi hermano,Cady nos diste la bienvenida al pueblo fuiste muy amable y me apoyaste en momentos dificiles cuidate y Toy Chica soy un tonto nunca pude decirte mis sentimientos ojala pudiera quedarme contigo por siempre espero que seas feliz esa fue siempre mi meta en toda la vida cuidate y te amo._

Fredbear:hora de morir.

Fredbear iba a acabar con la vida de Toy Freddy pero este reacciono y con sus ultimas fuerzas embistio a Fredbear tirandolo junto con el al vacio para ese entonces Toy Chica y el abuelo habien terminado don el ejercito Toy Chica al precensiar eso corrio al acantilado.

T. Chica:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

no lo podia creer su verdadero amor se habia sacrificado para salvarlos de Fredbear pero no hiba a dar por muerto a Toy Freddy queria que el estuviera bien que estuviera con ella por siempre asi que corrio por un camino que bajaba el acantilado segido por el abuelo que estaba cargando a Cady que estaba muy herida.

Mientras...

Toy Freddy contemplaba el cielo al lado de el estaba el cuerpo de Fredbear.

Fredbear:es imposible...co..mo...lo...hicis...te?

T. Freddy:lo...hi...ce...por...la...gen...te...que...mas...amo.

Fredbear:ton...teri...as...eso...del...amor...es...falso.

T. Freddy:no...el...a...mor...existe...y esta en...todos...noso...tros.

Fredbear:mal...di...to.

despues de decir eso Fredbear cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo ya no se movia ahora estaba inerte Toy Freddy sabia que su hora ya estaba llegando en el cielo vio silutas de todos sus conocidos hasta que vio una silueta de Toy Chica lo cual lo hiso sonreir puede que no pudiera estar con ella pero almenos se sentia satisfecho conque estuviera a salvo en eso escucha pasos sabia que eran ellos asi que cerro los ojos a esperar su partida.

Toy Chica y los demas encontraron el crater y vieron con horror los cuerpos de Fredbear y Toy Freddy,Toy Chica bajo y tomo el cuerpo de Toy Freddy mientras sollozaba y derramaba lagrimas.

T. Chica:Toy Freddy estas ahi por favor despierta por favor no me dejes.

En eso al sentir las lagrimas de Toy Chica Toy Freddy abrio los ojos.

T. Freddy:T...oy...Chi...ca.

en eso Toy Chica lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

T. Chica:despertaste gracias a Dios tranquilo avisamos al pueblo ya vienen a curarte.

T. Freddy:no creo que ayude he gastado toda mi energia no puedo soportar mas.

T. Chica:no digas eso Toy Freddy te pondras bien estaras bien.

T. Freddy:Toy Chica me podrias hacer un favor?

T. Chica:si cualquiera dime.

T. Freddy:llevale las piezas a mi hermano dile que lo quiero a el y a mi padre y lleva a mi abuelo a la pizzeria.

T. Chica:no Toy Freddy tu sera el que llevaras a tu abuelo a la pizzeria tu seras el que entregara las piezas porque tu viviras.

T. Freddy:Toy Chica he querido decirte algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

T. Chica:que es?

T. Freddy:Te amo siempre lo he hecho desde que te conoci eres la robot mas hermosa que he visto no te lo habia contado porque me daba miedo de que me rechazaras por ser un oso tonto y gordo.

T. Chica:Toy Freddy no digas eso tu no eres tonto y no me importa que seas gordo yo tambien te amo eres muy dulce y divertido por eso quiero que vivas para estar a mi lado y yo cuidarte como nadie mas en este mundo".en eso empezo a sollozar mas.

T. Freddy:me alegra oirlo eres la mejor persona que he conocido te amo Toy Chica.

T. Chica:y yo a ti Toy Freddy.

con sus ultimas fuerzas Toy Freddy le seco las lagrimas y se acerco al pico de Toy Chica y la beso Toy Chica correspondio dulcemente cuando se separaron Toy Freddy cerro los ojos con una sonrisa Toy Chica sonreia por el beso pero vio que Toy Freddy habia cerrado los ojos.

T. Chica:Toy Freddy?estas bein?Toy Freddy despierta por favor".Y empezo a llorar otraves.

T. Chica:no no por favor esto no puede estar pasando pro favor despierta Toy Freddy no me dejes por favor.

El abuelo y Cady miraron muy tristes la escena Toy Chica abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Toy Freddy y con lagrimas grito.

T. Chica:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Continuara...


End file.
